


奇迹

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi, 双性 剧情 悬疑 医学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 医学专家罗x双性人路飞





	1. Chapter 1

“罗老师，来了一个特急手术，车祸外伤，病人情况不太好，心外的老师们正在手术中，人手完全不……”实习医生佩金连门都没敲就闯了进来。昨晚连续工作12小时，做了三台手术的罗，才闭眼休息了不到30分钟就被吵醒。最近的手术格外的多。

“我知道了，你先说病人的情况。”高大瘦削的男人打断了佩金的话。他立刻起身，没有废话和抱怨，伸手拿起一旁挂着的白大褂，边穿边向外走。

“患者半小时前发生车祸，全身多处外伤，初步诊断左心室破裂，心包填塞并有少量积液，右侧6，7，8肋骨骨折， 第7、8肋骨骨折端错位1/2，右侧创伤性闭合性气胸，左胫排骨中断闭合性粉碎性骨折……”

身后跟着的两个护士听了惊讶的窃窃私语“天呐！是市区里发生的车祸吗？怎么这么严重？”

“是在市区里。听说车子是直接冲到人行道上去了，时速特别高，警察那边好像怀疑是谋杀呢，医院都被围起来了……”

罗脸色凝重的听着病情，大步走向手术室，佩金和护士们小跑着才跟得上罗的步伐。

“贝波护长已经做了肋骨固定带制动、心电监护……麻醉师正在进行麻醉……”

罗边听情况边进行消毒处理，护士协助罗穿衣，准备就位。“嗯？患者性别呢？”罗突然想到，正常来说性别应该放在第一个就说了，佩金虽然是实习医生但也不会忘记这种事。佩金表情也有些纠结“是双性…”“什么？”罗愣了一下。“是入院做全身检查的时候发现的，而且……挺特别的。”佩金神色复杂的补充说。

罗可以说是少有的医学天才，父母都是业界有名的专家，从小就跟着父母学习，一路跳级考进医学最高学府，以22岁的稚龄拿到博士学位，轰动一时。父母都是心脏外科专家，罗在心外方面也有着很高的天赋，硕士期间，就创立了一系列独创性的诊治原则与外科技术，也因此被心外界寄予厚望。

然而罗在博士期间的研究方向却选择了两性畸形与性激素治疗。也就是专门研究治疗大家俗称的双性人。让心外界大为惋惜。

尽管罗的学术研究在博士期间确实做出了很多成绩，但可惜的是他在博士毕业后，研究却陷入了困境，再无进展。历经了毫无研究成果的两年，罗决定重新回归外科，进了最好的一家私人医院。

“特别？哪里特别？社会性别是什么？是真两性畸形还是假两性畸形？染色体核型是多少？”罗下意识的追问，他已经有四年时间没有继续研究了，但是冷不丁一听到还是有些激动。

“罗老师，还是先做手术更重要一点，患者的生命体征已经很微弱了。”旁边辅助的护士劝阻道。“啊…抱歉。”罗也意识到自己的失态。“先救人要紧。”罗在心里想。

这场手术足足做了八个小时，罗从手术室里出来的时候，差点一头栽在地上，护士在后面连忙扶住他。

“罗医生吗？”这时一位青年男子匆忙的走上前来，一身剪裁贴合，布料笔挺的西装，举手投足间能看出来是位教养良好的英俊绅士。

“你是患者路飞的家属？”“是，路飞是我弟弟，他怎么样？手术结果如何？”这位风度翩翩的青年面色焦急苍白，眼睛里布满红血丝，本来应该一丝不苟的领带被扯开，松垮的挂在脖颈，一头漂亮的金发也被揉的凌乱，可以看出确实是十分担心弟弟。

“手术很成功，但是还需要术后观察，你暂时可以放心了。”

“太好了…谢谢你罗医生，如果路飞真的…我简直不知道怎么办好。”青年人双手交叠的握在一起，又激动又后怕。向来沉稳的他难得表现出如此手足无措的样子。

“哦，对了，我叫萨博，这是我的名片，路飞的后续治疗还要请你多多费心。”青年人冷静下来，递上了名片。并且体贴的没有继续再向疲惫的医生追问病情，而是侧身让开了道路。罗点头致意，走向自己的办公室，留下护士与萨博交流病情。

罗进屋关上门，跌坐在宽大的办公椅里，几乎在靠上靠背的那一刻就睡了过去。从昨天到现在他只睡了不到两个小时，一直在精神紧绷的做手术，罗现在已经精疲力尽了。

“罗老师，罗老师…”佩金小心翼翼的叫罗。“怎么了？”罗一个激灵清醒过来。“院长叫咱们开个会。”佩金说。

罗眨眨眼，转头看向窗外，太阳都快要落山了。“患者的情况怎么样了？”罗站起来，扭了扭睡僵的脖子问道。“挺好的，患者体质很好，目前来看应该是没什么事了。”罗点点头，“院长要开什么会？”“和这个患者有关，他好像挺有来头的。”罗突然想起萨博给的名片，他当时累的连看都没看就直接收起来了。

纯黑的名片，只印着烫金的名字“萨博”，没有姓氏，下面则是一排电话号码。背面是一个栩栩如生的龙爪浮雕。

“萨博…好熟悉的名字…等等！蒙奇家的那个义子是不是就叫萨博？”佩金在旁边惊呼。“这个龙爪，应该没错了。”罗摩挲着名片背后的浮雕。“看来我们收治了一个不得了的患者啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

两人到达会议室的时候，院长还没到，但陆陆续续的进来不少人了。罗一眼扫过去，来的都是参与过这场手术的人，“果然是为了蒙奇家的人…”罗心想。护长贝波向他们挥手，两个人走过去坐下，旁边几个年轻的护士聚在一起窃窃私语。

“诶，听说了吗？那个金发帅哥是萨博！蒙奇家的萨博！”

“什么？那个超有钱的蒙奇家义子？妈耶！那他弟弟，我们救的那个人岂不是蒙奇家的下一任当家人？”

“厉害了，那可是大人物啊。”

“我说怎么警察整整围了咱们医院一天呢！”

“不过蒙奇家的人怎么连个保镖都没有啊？就这样被车撞了？他爷爷可是卡普将军啊？没有警卫兵什么的吗？”

“肯定是故意的啦，车子都冲到人行道上了。不过，没想到我们居然会牵扯到这种事里，不会被灭口吧…”

“少胡说了，现在可是法制社会。而且龙今年不是要参加竞选吗？怎么可能做这种事啊，不过保密协议肯定要签了。”

“是啊，蒙奇家的亲孙子一直很神秘，网上连张照片都没有。哪像萨博，硬生生靠脸从财经版面冲到娱乐版面。”

“是啊，真人居然比照片上还帅！”

“另一个进军队的艾斯也不错啊！阅兵的时候还特意拍了大特写做宣传诶！”

“我们家那征兵宣传用的都是他！”

“不过…”其中一个护士小姐压低声音说：“蒙奇家的下一任当家人居然是双性人？这才是真正的大新闻啊！”

”佩金，能不能跟我具体说明一下患者两性畸形的情况？”听了一耳朵八卦的罗偏过头询问。“哦哦，没问题。我还从来没见过像他那样的……”

“来来来，大家安静一下！”院长急匆匆的推门进来，做了个下压的手势。大家都安静了下来。“贝波，人都到齐了吗？”院长询问。

贝波拿着手里的名单扫视了一圈“人到齐了，院长。”院长点点头：“各位，我向大家宣布一件事，咱们医院在刚才，已经完成了被ASL公司收购的手续。”

众人一下就喧闹起来。

“什么？这动作也太快了吧？”

“够狠的啊，直接买下来了？”

“我靠，萨博是真有钱啊！不过咱们东家不是爱德华吗？怎么可能说卖就卖了啊？”

“要我说他们两家肯定有事。不是总有消息说艾斯是爱德华家的私生子嘛……”

“那我们工作怎么办啊？”

“好了，大家有什么话稍后再讨论。”院长安抚大家。

“请大家不用担心，医院虽然被我们asl公司收购了，但是还会正常运营下去，不会有什么人事变动的。”金发的青年走进房间说。还是穿着上午那身西装，不过领带重新系好了，头发也梳理的整整齐齐，脸色要比刚手术完好看一些，但眼睛里的红血丝还是很多，显得有些憔悴。

“今天我弟弟的手术，真是十分感谢。”说着萨博微微躬身，表示谢意。

然后萨博神情严肃起来，眼神锐利的扫过每一个人的眼睛“我想大家也都对我弟弟的身份有所猜测了。所以这次会议希望大家能和我签订一份保密协议。当然补偿我会尽量满足大家的。”

身后的助理抱着厚厚的一叠合同，分发给大家。众人翻看着合同内容，保密津贴十分丰厚，让人无法拒绝。但同样的，违约责任也十分苛刻。

当然大家都是普通人，也没有搞个大新闻的想法，就都签上了名字。萨博的助理又查阅了众人的手机电脑等数码设备，确认消息没有任何外泄后才收回协议，回到萨博身边。萨博向院长点点头，院长说：“好了，大家回到各自的工作岗位上吧。罗医生，你留一下。”

“罗医生，咱们边走边说吧。”金发青年迫不及待的向外走去，院长用眼神示意他跟上。“啧”罗意味不明的出声，然后迈开长腿走向已经走出很远的萨博。

“马尔科！你再仔细看一看！”重症监护室外面传来催促的声音。一身军装的青年，身材高大健壮，一头半长的黑发，脸颊上雀斑丝毫不损他的英俊，反而平添了几分俏皮的魅力。军装青年正一脸焦急的催促旁边的医生，“真的没问题了，手术做的很完美，就算是我也就是这种程度了哟！”留着奇怪菠萝头的医生无奈的回答。

“艾斯！你来了？”萨博走近和军装青年拥抱了一下，“没问题吗？马尔科。”萨博也询问了一遍。马尔科露出了一个无奈的表情。“怎么，两位信不过我的医术吗？”罗医生慢悠悠的走过来，打断了对马尔科的询问。

“别在意，他们只是太担心弟弟了而已哟。”

“混蛋马尔科，我弟弟可是差点没命了啊！别说的这么轻松啊！”

“路飞这样，我实在是很担心。”

“所以得相信医生哟！”

萨博情绪低落的转过身，隔着玻璃看他躺在病床上的弟弟，眼睛里的自责都快溢出来了：“是我没保护好路飞。”艾斯脸上满是怒火，下意识的握紧了拳头，“等查出来是谁干的，我一定……”，神情可怕的咽下去了后面的话。萨博也跟着变得表情可怕了起来。

“不愧是蒙奇家的人，居然把你请回来了，不死鸟当家的。”

罗抱着肩斜倚着墙壁说。


	3. Chapter 3

和罗不一样，马尔科是野路子出身的医生。

爱德华家族没发迹前做的是刀口上舔血的买卖，几乎是整个爱德华家族的大管家的马尔科，自学了医术，就为了给家族的人治伤。在无数次实践中练就了精湛的手术技术，更是保持了手术失败率为零的传奇记录，被崇拜他的人称作不死鸟马尔科。

后来随着爱德华家族转向军队发展，马尔科就去做了军医，继续在军队给家族的人保驾护航。

“手术做的很好哟，死亡外科医生。”这个称呼是同僚们用来调侃罗手指上“death”的纹身的，一个医生在自己用来治病救人的手上纹了死亡的单词，实在是很有个性。

“是患者求生意志强罢了。”罗也看向病房里的人。被绷带缠了一圈又一圈，脸上罩着呼吸机，瘦小的人躺在病床上，实在让人心疼。蒙奇•D•路飞，蒙奇家族的下一任当家人，年仅19岁。

“社会性别为男。没有胸部发育，有喉结……”

“罗，军队现在实在抽不开身，这个孩子就要拜托给你了哟。”

马尔科打断了罗的思路，神色凝重的说。路飞也算是马尔科看着长大的孩子，这次的事故马尔科也很心疼路飞，但是军队那边确实出了十分棘手的问题，他和艾斯这次离开部队也只能在这里待上几个小时。

“知道了，走吧。”罗带着马尔科走向会议室，他知道马尔科这次来就是商讨路飞身体恢复的情况的。这样严重的伤，后续身体机能的恢复比手术本身还要重要，有着丰富经验的马尔科会有很多好的建议。

会议开到半夜，军队的电话响个不停，马尔科和艾斯只好连夜赶回部队。萨博不顾助理的劝阻，亲自看护了路飞一晚，罗也整理材料数据到了第二天凌晨，天亮的时候才回到办公室休息。

第二天，罗一直在病房查看路飞的情况，虽然恢复的不错，但是却没有醒来的迹象。中途卡普和龙来过一次，待的时间不长，最后都是铁青着脸离开的，卡普更是拳头握的直响，叫人生怕他把病房拆了。

萨博忧心的把办公室都搬来了，在医院办公。还有路飞的两位朋友也来了，心理学的著名学者罗宾，她和萨博日夜交替陪护路飞。15岁考上博士，正在读博的天才药剂师乔巴更是在病房外哭了好几场，眼睛红彤彤的像是被欺负了的小鹿。

直到第三天，罗宾正在温柔的给路飞读历史书，熟悉的声音能促进昏迷的病人醒来。乔巴在外面抽抽噎噎的写着论文，萨博则焦头烂额的处理最近公司的事务。“路飞？”罗宾最先注意到路飞蜷缩的手指，乔巴放下论文跑进病房，在路飞床前盯着他看，萨博更是直接扔下电话不管，摁响了医生呼叫铃，冲进了病房。

路飞的眼珠微微滚动，然后缓慢的睁开了眼睛，“太好了，路飞，呜呜呜你终于醒了！”乔巴趴在床边呜呜呜的哭起来。罗宾握住路飞完好的右手，一边微笑一边擦掉下来的眼泪。萨博这个在商场上向来杀伐果断的男人也忍不住红了眼眶。路飞身上几乎到处都是伤，萨博伸手却发现哪也不敢碰，最后只能强忍心酸的摸了摸弟弟柔软的额发。

罗赶到病房时，正看到刚醒过来的少年，脸色苍白忍着疼痛向亲人们挤出一个微笑。

罗快步走到路飞身边，盯着路飞，直到路飞眼睛转向他，“很好。睁眼反应没问题”罗在本子上唰唰的记录。然后伸手摁压路飞的眉心，看他皱眉，手指蜷缩。“压眶反应阳性”，罗继续记录。

“你的名字是？”

“路飞”

“这是哪里？”

“嗯…医院？”

“你身边的人是谁？”

“萨博，罗宾，乔巴。”

路飞嗓音沙哑的一一回答了罗的问题。

“很好，恢复的相当不错，彻底脱离昏迷状态了。”罗满意的边点头边记录。

路飞疲惫的闭上眼睛，“好了，你们出去吧，我们需要再仔细检查一下。”罗边记录边对病床边的三个人说，然后示意旁边的护士过来帮忙。

三个人一步三回头的出去，隔着玻璃看着罗和护士们忙碌的背影。


	4. Chapter 4

“嘿嘿嘿路飞你这混蛋，就算这么夸我，我也不会高兴的～”“尼嘻嘻嘻…”

自从路飞醒了以后病床里就充满了欢声笑语，吵吵嚷嚷的简直像是菜市场。明明一笑就会牵动伤口，疼得诶呦直叫，却还是忍不住和朋友互相逗趣。连护士小姐们都喜欢来路飞的病房，明明十九岁了却还是像个十五六的孩子，换药检查从来不叫疼，笑嘻嘻的实在讨人喜欢。

“草帽当家的，你在床上还戴着草帽做什么？你这样的姿势不利于伤口愈合。”罗来进行例行检查，看着靠坐在床上，还小心翼翼怕压到草帽的路飞说。“哟！特拉男你来了呀！”路飞热情的招呼，“这可是香克斯给我的重要的草帽，早晚有一天我要超越香克斯，做最优秀的记者！”

罗已经无力吐槽为什么明明在军政商都有着巨大影响力的蒙奇家，居然出了个梦想做记者的小鬼。

“等你伤好了，想怎么戴都行，睡觉戴着我都不管你，但是现在给我摘下来。”

“什么嘛，特拉男真小气。”

“你少撒娇，病人就好好听医生的话。”

“那我要吃肉！吃肉！”

“你给我再等三个月吧。”罗露出了恶劣的笑容。

路飞气的想要起身，却牵动伤口“哎哟！好疼…”

“别乱动啊，小混蛋！”

路飞简直是罗遇到过的最不省心的病人，刚醒来还吊着营养液的时候，明明连流食都不能吃，却一天八遍的吵着要吃肉，也不知道都伤成这样了哪来的吃货精神。

正在罗为了路飞的任性头痛不已的时候，路飞又有朋友来拜访了。

“呜哇！小草帽！你还好吗？”一个穿着天鹅芭蕾服的男人，哭喊着闯了进来。

“啊！小冯！你怎么来了啊！你不是在巡回演出吗？”路飞一脸惊喜的和来人打招呼。

“听说你伤的这么重哪里还有心思演出了啊，当然要来看你啊，我们的友情之花可是永不凋谢！小草帽！”

“呜呜呜，小冯！”路飞感动的汪着眼泪要和小冯来个友情的拥抱。

“这位天鹅当家的，草帽当家的现在还不能乱动。”罗脸色难看拦住了这个穿着怪异的男人。

“草帽boy，看起来还挺精神的嘛！嘻哈！”一个穿着渔网袜，浓妆艳抹的男人走了进来。

“伊娃酱！”

“伊娃当家的？”

路飞和罗异口同声的说。

“特拉男你认识伊娃酱啊？”

“你怎么认识伊娃当家的？”

两人再次异口同声。

“哈哈哈哈特拉法尔加boy，你好歹也叫我一次老师嘛，你的博士论文我可是提供了不少数据啊！嘻哈！”

罗脸色难看的回答：“不，伊娃当家的，那些数据我可是付出了不少代价才交换到的。”

“特拉法尔加boy当时也很享受嘛！”

“绝对没有！”

“尼嘻嘻嘻，特拉男是不是也穿了伊娃酱的衣服啊，我也穿过啦，不是挺有意思的嘛！”

病房里再次充满欢声笑语，只有罗一脸不爽，笔都要掰断了。

冯•克雷，著名的男芭蕾舞演员，准确的说是人妖芭蕾舞演员。在各国都有着庞大的粉丝群体。但他却是伊娃酱的狂热粉丝。

安布里奥•伊万科夫，著名的生物学家，化学家，激素类物质方面的科研专家，更是LGBT平权运动的著名领袖，是一位影响力与争议同样巨大的科学家。

罗的博士论文确实得到了这位激素类物质专家的很大帮助，但是也同样像罗说的那样，付出了十分惨痛的代价，那时留下的影像资料可以说是罗一生的黑历史。

伊娃和路飞寒暄过后，却突然神色严肃起来，他认真的盯着罗问：“特拉法尔加boy，当时为什么中断研究？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 血腥场面⚠️

罗突然僵住了，他避开伊娃的视线：“这和你没关系吧，伊娃当家的。”

“是因为那次的事件吗？”

罗沉默不语。

“如果是因为那个的话，你就更应该继续研究了。上天赐予我们超出常人的才能时，我们就有责任让这个世界变得更好。”

伊娃停顿了一下继续说：“你我都清楚，只是握着一把手术刀能救得了几个人呢？”

“那你又救了多少人呢？伊娃当家的”罗垂着头，让人看不清表情。

“至少我还在为改变而奋斗，只要继续下去，总有一天这个世界会有所改变的。”

“这个世界再怎么改变也不可能没有黑暗。”

伊娃摇了摇头：“特拉法尔加boy，黑暗永远存在，但在黑暗中挣扎着伸出手求救的人也永远存在，总得有人帮他们一把。”

“可我错过了他们伸出的手。”罗声音低的几乎让人听不清。

他转身离开病房，在门口还被门槛绊的踉跄了一下，只给病房的众人留下一个瘦削的背影。

罗回到办公室，坐在自己的椅子上，他把桌上的纸质资料扣在脸上，想着刚才和伊娃的对话，不知何时昏昏的睡了过去。

“医生哥哥，我害怕，我能不能不做手术？”长相漂亮的小女孩，怯生生的看着眼前高大瘦削的男人。“不用怕，做了手术你就可以做一个健康的女孩了。”男人用带着纹身的手，温和的揉了揉女孩毛绒绒的发顶。

女孩信任的看着温柔的医生哥哥，虽然医生哥哥手上有可怕的纹身，也总是不苟言笑的板着脸，但是女孩知道他对孩子很温柔。女孩跟着另一个医生走向病房。

那是个奇怪的涂着紫色口红的医生，他牵住女孩的手，“嘻咯咯咯咯，给你。”医生一边发出古怪的笑声，一边递给女孩一个包装精致的糖果。“吃了糖就不害怕了。”奇怪的男人拉着女孩走进病房，女孩回头露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

“阻止她，别让她去！”罗怒吼着，却发不出声音，也动弹不得，只能眼看着过去的自己目送那个孩子走进病房。

场景突然一转，警局的太平间里阴森寒冷，警察冷着声音询问：“罗医生，你确认一下，这些是不是凯撒基金会曾经收容过的孩子。”

面前是十几个面容漂亮的孩子，可惜都成了冰冷的尸体。这些稚嫩的孩子身上伤痕累累，尤其是下身，一片血肉模糊。

“呕…”看着这些熟悉的面容，学了十几年医学，能面不改色解剖尸体的罗，却弯下腰干呕起来。

突然这些孩子们从停尸台上爬向呕吐的罗，脸色青白，宛如恶鬼，“为什么不救我们，为什么要把我们推给凯撒。”孩子们尖叫着扑向罗。

“不要！”罗几乎是尖叫着醒了过来，脸上的纸质资料掉落在地，“哈…”他像筛糠一样颤抖着，十指插进头发里，狠狠的揪着，仿佛要把头皮都扯下来。

“艹！艹他的！”他发狠的骂着脏话，胡乱的把办公桌上的文件都推到地下，他抑制不住的喘着粗气，颤抖着拉开抽屉，拿出药瓶，把药倒在手心里，也没有喝水，就这样仰头吞了进去。

他终于安静下来，宽大的手掌捂住脸，泪水从指缝落下，办公室静悄悄的，只有窗外的月光照耀在罗的身上。

不知道为什么罗想起了路飞刚醒时的那个笑容，那个安抚人心的微笑，好像只要看见那个笑容，所有人就都安心了。

他现在很想看看路飞，那个总是笑嘻嘻的小混蛋，笑容也好，说的那些胡话也好，故意和自己的拌嘴也好，他想见路飞，这样脆弱的时候，他为什么会想念一个恼人的患者呢？

药效起作用了，他的手不再抖了，泪水也止住了，他又变回了那个冷静的罗医生。他推开办公室的门，门口放着佩金留下的便当，上面留着字条“罗老师早点回家休息！注意身体。”罗把纸条放到兜里，拎着这份汉堡肉的便当走向路飞的病房。


	6. Chapter 6

病房里很安静，今晚陪护的是小冯，他睡在旁边的陪护床上，呼吸均匀，旁边是呼叫铃，只要路飞那按一下，他就能被及时的叫醒。

路飞在病床上平躺着，月光柔柔的打在他的脸上。轻微的推门声响起，路飞黑亮的眼睛转向门口，他看见推开门走进来的罗，向罗露出了一个灿烂的笑。罗没想到路飞还醒着，他惊讶的的看着路飞的笑脸，在月光下显得格外温柔。罗觉得心跳好像漏跳了一拍。

罗因为这突如其来的悸动而有些不知所措，他错开和路飞的眼神对视，耳尖悄悄爬上红色。他走到路飞床边，熟练的摸摸路飞的额头，确认他没有发烧，“怎么还没睡？草帽当家的。”罗凑近路飞的耳边小声的询问。路飞突然转过头，躲避不及的罗觉得嘴唇略过了什么柔软的东西，他僵住了。

路飞倒是没什么知觉的样子，他学着罗的样子也凑近罗的耳边小声的说：“伤口很疼，睡不着。”少年压低的嗓音听起来又软又甜，听得罗耳朵痒痒的。他摸了摸嘴唇，不自然的直起身，他环顾四周最后还是坐在了路飞的床上。

“你怎么没回家？特拉男。”

“今天值夜班，就来看看你。”罗撒了个谎。

“真好，有人陪着就不那么疼了。”

“是吗…”罗语气低沉的呢喃着，抚摸上路飞的脸颊。

路飞蹭了蹭罗宽大的手掌：“特拉男今天是不是很难过？”

罗没有说话，只是看着路飞亮亮的眼睛。

“这么悲伤的特拉男很温柔。”路飞也直直的盯着罗的眼睛。

“只有温柔的人才容易感到难过，特拉男是个温柔的好医生。”路飞又蹭了蹭罗的手掌。

罗觉得刚才的憋闷和心痛全都消失了，就像一阵夜风拂过心里。他低头笑了一下，“要吃肉吗？草帽当家的。”罗用带着笑意的眼睛看着路飞。路飞的眼睛一下子亮了起来：“我可以吃肉了吗？！”

“嘘，小点声。只能吃一块。”

“一块也行！”路飞重新压低了声音。

罗打开佩金送的便当，里面有两块汁水充沛的汉堡肉，尽管已经凉了但是看起来还是很诱人，肉食的香气飘散开来。

“没有筷子，你等我去拿一双。”罗发现便当里没有餐具。

“不行！我现在就要吃！”

“没筷子怎么吃？”

“特拉男你掰一块给我！我忍不了了！”

“很脏！”

“你一天洗那么多次手，脏什么？快点！快点！”路飞急不可耐的催促着。

罗拗不过他只好掰了一小块肉喂到路飞嘴边。“啊呜”路飞连罗的手指都吞了进去，舌头灵活的从罗的指尖把肉卷走，还用嘴唇吸吮罗手指上沾染的酱汁。罗红着耳朵把手指抽出来，看着路飞表情满足的品尝着那一小块汉堡肉，十分享受的样子。

“我去拿筷子。”罗医生匆匆忙忙离开病房，一副落荒而逃的样子。路飞眯着眼满足的感叹：“真好吃啊！果然生病了就是要吃肉啊！”

经过了昨天晚上的投喂，路飞对罗的好感值蹭蹭蹭的上涨，简直都能看见路飞脑袋顶上那一连串的“+1，+1”。罗也除了公事公办的检查外，更长时间的待在路飞的病房，看看医书或者是陪他闲聊。

“你怎么认识的伊娃当家的？”

“伊娃酱吗？他是我的药剂师，我从十二岁就开始吃他的药了，不过前两年就差不多停药了。”

“是…为了你的两性畸形吗？”

“嘛，算是吧。但是伊娃酱也会用我的身体数据做研究。诶？特拉男研究的东西是不是和伊娃酱的差不多？”

“嗯，差不多。”

“尼嘻嘻嘻那特拉男以后要是想继续做实验可以找我，我很厉害的，伊娃酱说我是医学界的奇迹！”

“奇迹吗？”罗看着路飞的笑脸想。

“一句话就能让我觉得安心的草帽当家的，也许真的是个奇迹。”


	7. Chapter 7

“咚咚咚”

“进”

推开门，萨博走进了卡普将军的办公室。

“卡普爷爷，龙先生。”萨博和房间里的人打了招呼。

“警局那边有进展了吗？”龙先生询问。

“没有……那个司机咬死了没人指使，是意外。”

“哼，不用查也知道是凯多那个老匹夫！”卡普将军狠狠的咬了口仙贝。

“确实，用这样简单粗暴的手段对付政敌，的确是凯多的风格。”萨博点头赞成到。

“叫警局那边正常处理吧，我们拿不到证据的，凯多派出来的人从来不敢背叛。”龙先生说。

“知道了，我会继续调查凯多贩毒的事情，这才是能让凯多倒台的核心。”萨博回应。

龙先生点点头，萨博是他身边最出色的孩子，他相信萨博能做好这件事。

“报告！”门外突然传来警卫员的声音。

“进来。”

“报告将军，艾斯中将传来的加密文件。”

“放桌子上吧。”

“是！”警卫员把文档放在桌上，敬了个礼，转身离开了房间。

卡普放下手中的仙贝，打开文件，看了一会就拍着桌子骂起人来。

“艾斯说什么了？”萨博问

龙拿过了文件，快速的浏览了一遍，

“凯多居然在军队里研究细菌武器。”

“什么？他疯了吗？”

“那个老**早就疯了。”卡普骂道。

“艾斯拿到证据了？”

“还没有，马尔科说他孤身一人去追查了，现在还没有消息。”

“哈哈哈哈不愧是老夫的孙子，是个男人。”

“可是这也太莽撞了。”萨博皱起了眉头。

“相信那孩子吧。萨博”龙叹息着说。

“你真的发表过新闻？”罗惊讶的问路飞。

“当然了！”路飞低头在手机里翻查，然后递给罗看。

“阿龙乐园背后的血腥事件，空岛传说的浪漫真相，阿拉巴斯坦跳舞粉事件，七水之都海列车之殇……这些都是你的做的报道？”罗读出这些新闻的名字。的确都是挺出名的报道，内容翔实客观，其中有几个新闻他也曾关注过事情的进展。

“风车橘子？这是你的笔名？草帽当家的。”

“不，是我搭档的名字。罗宾说我有什么阅读…嗯…什么来着？”

“阅读障碍？”

“对，就是这个，我都是把事情讲给我搭档，她帮我写出来。不过稿费她都拿走了。”路飞扁扁嘴。

“可你不署名吗？”

“没关系啦！只要事情的真相被大家知道了就好。而且我早晚会报道一个能名留青史的大事件的。特拉男”

“我很期待。”罗回应了路飞的梦想。

“尼嘻嘻嘻。”路飞笑得眼睛都弯成小月牙了。

“那特拉男呢？以后还会继续研究吗？”路飞问。

“我一直希望能继续研究，但是……”罗低下头看着自己的双手。

“我已经做不了研究了，因为一件事…我只要看到双性畸形病人的患处就会恐慌发作，哪怕是照片也不行。我…什么也做不了了。”罗干涩的说。

“那特拉男要看看我的吗？”

“！”罗表情慌乱起来。

“怎么了？特拉男不是医生吗？也会因为这种事害羞吗？”

“才不是害羞！都说了是恐慌！是PTSD！”

“那么，特拉男会害怕我吗？”

路飞歪着头看罗。

“简直像什么妖精一样…”看着这样的路飞，罗喉结滚动了一下，在心里想着。

“如果我看了觉得害怕也没关系吗？”罗嗓音沙哑的询问。

“如果是特拉男的话就没问题。而且特拉男才不会怕我呢！”路飞信任的看着罗。

“又是这样的眼神…”罗想。

这次不会再错过了，这次一定会紧紧的抓住，草帽当家的伸出的手。

“那就把裤子脱掉吧。”罗听到自己这样说。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性，指奸，医生背德，详细生殖器官描写，医学检查play

如果路飞的朋友在的话，一定会制止这个荒唐的举动，毕竟罗自己都说了会恐慌发作，不论是从罗的身体健康来想还是从路飞的心理健康来想，这都不是个好主意。

当然如果是两个哥哥在的话，罗在说出这种疑似性骚扰的话的下一秒就要面对哥哥们狂风一样的愤怒了。

很遗憾，今天是忙碌的一天，谁都没有来陪护路飞，只有罗一个人。罗离开病房去拿检查需要的器械以及记录数据的纸笔。回来时，罗反手锁上了病房的门，然后拉上了窗帘。路飞则躺在床上毫不在意的摊开四肢，一副任君宰割的模样。

房间变得昏暗，罗打开了病床上的灯，亮白的光打在缠满绷带，伤痕累累的路飞身上，简直像是什么糟糕的审讯现场。

路飞乖乖的躺在床上，任由罗的手覆到自己的腰上。路飞本来体型偏瘦，不过以前因为卡普老爷子家传的魔鬼训练，还是有些肌肉的。现在在床上躺了将近两个月，恢复训练进展缓慢的路飞，身上的肌肉都变得松弛柔软起来，腰却依旧纤细。

罗坐在路飞的床上，路飞圆润胯骨撑着宽松的裤子，罗侧着身轻柔的帮路飞脱下，为了方便上厕所，路飞连内裤都没有穿。罗提前吃了药，他怕自己再一次恐慌发作伤害到路飞。但是当他看到路飞的下身时，就完全抛去了担忧，因为路飞正如佩金当时说的那样，十分特殊，特殊的足以让罗忘记什么见鬼的恐慌症。

“真是奇迹！”罗在心里惊叹。两性畸形的患者大多同时拥有不完整的男性和女性两种生殖器官，通常是胡乱重合着生长。毕竟是畸形病症，作为医生的罗绝对不会觉得厌恶，但也无法违心的称赞他们的性器官很好看。

可是路飞的下身，简直可以用漂亮来形容。两性畸形的患者因为体内性激素的特殊，通常会出现少毛的情况。路飞的下身也同样没有毛发。少年稚嫩的下体就这样坦诚的呈现人前。

挺直白皙的阴茎柔顺的垂在腿间，白玉一样的睾丸也藏在后面，男性器官发育良好，看起来十分健康。拨开青涩的阴茎，本该平滑光洁的会阴处却出现了白皙柔软的缝隙，那是独属于女性的大阴唇，罗用带着手套的修长手指，轻轻拨开柔软的脂肪组织，露出里面粉色的娇嫩如少女的小阴唇，以及藏在顶端的细小阴蒂。

路飞同时拥有两套健康正常的生殖系统，这根本不可能发生。就算是罗也懵住了，在这种医学奇迹面前，罗满脑子都是各种各样染色体的排列组合，不同的染色体核型拆分组合，这简直颠覆了遗传学的基本定律。

作为这方面的研究人员，罗近乎狂热的盯着路飞的下身，突然娇嫩的花穴瑟缩了一下，甚至能隐隐看到晶莹的液体浮现在上面，正经的医学检查也突然变得色情起来。

“你别看了，特拉男！”路飞恼怒的声音响起，本来坦诚的路飞，脸蛋染上绯红，黑白分明的眼睛瞪着罗。从小就经历各种检查的路飞，天生少根筋的路飞，因为罗的注视害羞了。

“艹”  
看着这样的路飞，罗面色难看的拿旁边的资料，欲盖弥彰盖在腿上，他硬了。“简直是医生之耻。”罗在心里唾弃自己，气氛变得旖旎起来。

理智告诉罗不能在这样的情况下继续研究，但是这样特殊的身体实在是让罗心痒，他的研究精神前所未有的高涨起来。

“忌病讳医不是什么好习惯，草帽当家的。而且这是你主动要求的。”罗板着脸一本正经的说。这样面不改色的忽悠路飞，可真是个恶劣的混蛋大人。

“都怪特拉男的眼神太奇怪了！害的我也变得奇怪了！”路飞气鼓鼓的抱怨，却没有阻止罗，任由罗拿起软尺测量自己阴茎的各种数据。罗一脸正经的记录着各种数据。

“我还需要阴茎充血时的数据，草帽当家的”罗露出了一个恶劣的笑容。路飞把头扭向一边，小声嘟囔着“随便你。”  
罗就面不改色的伸手摸向路飞的阴茎，他轻柔的抚弄着头部和柱身，直到阴茎硬挺起来也没有松手，偏等到路飞马上就要射出来的时候才停下手上的动作，罗无视路飞细细的喘息和软绵绵的抱怨，认真的记录起数据来。

男性生殖器官的记录完成后，罗换了一双手套，在上面浇了很多医用润滑液，然后准备伸向路飞的腿间。在手指马上就要触碰到娇嫩的花瓣时，路飞并拢大腿紧紧的夹住了罗的手。“不是应该用那个东西吗？”路飞手指指向放在托盘里的扩阴器。罗的另一只手用不容反抗的力道打开路飞双腿：“我怕弄疼你，草帽当家的。”声音低沉性感，忽悠得路飞晕头转向。

如果这有第二个医生的话肯定会破口大骂罗在放屁，并且把路飞这个小可怜救出罗的魔掌，可惜这里只有罗，路飞只能迷茫的掉进罗这个魔鬼的陷阱。

罗细致的把润滑液涂满路飞娇嫩的花穴，手指略过花核时，路飞整个人都颤了一下。花穴也自觉的分泌出淫液，为接下来的侵犯做好准备。罗的手指缓慢的游走在柔软的花瓣上，在花核和花径之间滑动，“没有女性的尿道口，你的泌尿系统倒是只有一套，草帽当家的。”“快点检查！”

罗从善如流的把中指伸进花径一个指节，里面的软肉一下就吸附上来，罗动动手指就换来路飞的一声喘息。“就算是双性，你也太紧了吧。”罗凑到路飞耳边说。

手指稍稍用力，整根推了进去，罗拍了拍路飞柔软的小腹，“别夹的这么紧，放松。”说着罗用拇指去揉顶端的花核，敏感的花核在罗的指下胀大，路飞忍不住呻吟出声，夹的更紧了。

罗一边揉摁着花核，一边用中指在软穴中抠挖，直到找到了一块略显粗糙的地方。“真是天赋异禀，草帽当家的，G点也有好好的长出来呢。”边说着这样让人面红耳赤的话，边加快速度的戳弄那一点，两个敏感点同时被进攻，路飞终于大声的呻吟起来，双手紧紧的抓着床单，双腿也紧紧绷直了，直到路飞蜷缩着脚趾尖叫着攀到了顶峰，阴茎射出白浊，花穴也失禁一样的流出大量的淫水。这场医学检查才算是告一段落。

罗用工具收集起路飞肚子上的精液，只看表情，好像认真的在做什么医学实验一样。呼吸终于平复下来的路飞，脸上还有没褪去的潮红，他歪头看向罗：“特拉男对我做了很过分的事对不对？”罗凑近到路飞面前，灰色的眼睛危险的盯着路飞，露出豹子捕猎时的眼神。  
“是，做了很过分的事，你要怎么办呢？草帽当家的。”  
路飞却露出了一个餍足的笑容，他毫不畏惧的回视罗：“是特拉男的话，就算对我做再过分的事也可以。”然后抬头用柔软的嘴唇贴上了罗的薄唇。

罗低头加深了这个吻，亲的路飞气喘吁吁才停下来，他露出惯常的笑容，一边伸手探向路飞的下身，一边在路飞的耳边低声说：“那接下来让我检查一下，你的子宫有没有好好发育呢？草帽当家的。”


	9. Chapter 9

正在罗打算继续这场特殊的医学检查时，路飞突然惨白着脸喊疼。吓得罗以为压到了伤口，折腾了一圈，最后才又好气又好笑的发现是路飞被吓到“阴道痉挛”了。

“之前不是还煽动我，说要我做更过分的事吗？怎么吓成这样，小处女？”  
罗掐了一把路飞的脸颊笑话他。

“都怪特拉男突然说那种话啊！小时候做子宫检查超痛的啊！”

罗危险的眯起眼睛，一边力道适中的揉按着路飞的小腹一边问：“对小孩指检？是哪个垃圾庸医干的？和我说说。”

“不记得了…反正最后被艾斯和萨博教训了。”

“啧…以后你的检查就都交给我吧，不会弄痛你的。”

“哦！”路飞笑嘻嘻的答应他。

在罗温柔的按摩下，路飞不一会就睡了过去。看着路飞的睡脸，“睡着了倒是老实不少”罗心里想着。

伤筋断骨一百天，路飞的伤口还是很疼，连睡着了都皱着眉头，让人难以想象他平时是怎么保持笑容的。罗伏身轻柔的亲吻路飞的眉心，直到路飞的眉头在这样的安抚中舒展开来，“快点好起来吧，草帽当家的。”罗摸着路飞的头发小声的说。

萨博已经一周都没有去看望路飞了，因为实在是走不开，自从艾斯深入敌军后，一点消息都没传回来。萨博只能更紧迫的调查凯多贩毒的事。

萨博从小就对赚钱十分感兴趣，抱着长大以后要让路飞过上想吃多少肉就能吃多少肉的朴素愿望，步入了商界。萨博一直做的很不错，至少小时候的愿望可以轻松实现了。

一年前，龙先生拜托他通过调查凯多家族资金的来源与去处来获得凯多贩毒的有力证据。于是经过长达一年的调查，萨博发现所有的线索都集中在了两个人身上——多弗朗明哥和凯撒。

前者是地下交易的中间人，人称小丑joker，关系网复杂，交易对象不止一个势力，和贵族们也有不浅的关系。多弗为凯多搭建了完整的毒品交易网络，大家都心知肚明，但多弗从不留下任何证据。两年前多弗曾有一次中了警方的圈套，都已经被拘留了，最终还是因为证据不足被无罪释放。

而凯撒是著名的生物学家，化学家，慈善家。在很多领域都有涉猎。他最引以为傲的成就就是组建了凯撒基金会，旨在帮助疑难罕见病症的患者们。

一个是黑道话事人，一个是慈善科学家，他们两个明面上一点关系都没有。但是萨博却在调查中发现，凯撒名下有几处房产，购房资金来自多弗的不同暗户。萨博认为这是一个重要的突破口。

他收集了凯撒的资料，其他地方都很正常，天赋过人、学业有成，自然而然的成为了科学家。但是，大慈善家的名声却是从四年前才开始叫响的。

四年前，凯撒基金会曾经出了一个重案。

警察在凯撒的一所别墅附近，发现了十几具儿童尸体，死状惨烈，引发了极大的社会恐慌。经调查，这些孩子都曾经接受过凯撒基金会下属的一个医疗机构的帮助。在所有人都怀疑指责凯撒的时候，案情却来了个惊天反转。

如此凶残的作案手段，警方自然怀疑凶手是反社会人格的连环杀手，按习惯在找到尸体的地方蹲守。因为反社会人格的连环杀手一般都会抱有享受的心理回到案发现场，回味自己的犯罪过程。果然，经过一个星期的蹲守，警方抓获了一个名叫巴法罗的男人。

巴法罗是个无所事事的小混混，警方在他家中找到了与孩子们身上伤口吻合的凶器，并在后院发现了许多被虐杀的猫狗尸体。并且这个巴法罗在少年时期曾有纵火的犯罪记录。虐待动物，纵火，这十分符合反社会人格连环杀手的共同特征。

经审讯，巴法罗承认了犯罪事实，并且交代了自己是故意选择凯撒基金会收容过的孩子下手，并且抛尸在凯撒的别墅附近，他是为了报复凯撒。

巴法罗有一个得了渐冻人症的名叫莫奈的姐姐，这种罕见的病症患者也是凯撒基金会的救助对象。但是因为资金不足，并且病情处于早期，所以凯撒基金会暂时没有收容莫奈。

巴法罗却就此记恨上了凯撒基金会，他没有机会对有保镖保护的凯撒下手，这才犯下这个丧心病狂的案子来栽赃凯撒。

真相大白后凯撒召开了记者发布会。在会上，他严厉谴责了巴法罗的残忍行径，并且深刻悼念了去世的孩子们，最后凯撒宣布愿意不计前嫌，接收无辜的莫奈进入基金会，为她治疗。并且捐赠了半数财产，扩大凯撒基金会的收容范围。

这样跌宕的故事和善良的举动，让凯撒被评选为年度大慈善家，声名远播。这些资料看起来无懈可击，让萨博无处下手。

他只好又仔细查看了四年前收容孩子们的那所医疗机构的资料。没想到的是，在工作人员的名单里他惊讶的发现了一个熟悉的名字

“特拉法尔加•罗。”


	10. Chapter 10

罗医生答应了给路飞带肉，好补偿他昨天本不应受的疼痛。

于是今天上午休息的罗在家里做了自己最擅长的料理，烤鱼和饭团。心里想着不能让路飞多吃肉，却还是不自觉的在路飞的那份饭团里多加了一倍的肉馅。罗住在医院的家属区，私人医院的家属楼比外面的普通公寓条件好得多，离医院又近，步行十分钟就到了。

罗拎着亲手做的便当，自己都没有察觉到，自己的表情比平时柔和的多。他推开路飞的病房：“草帽……”罗的声音戛然而止，房间里空荡荡的，好像从来没有人住过一样。

罗后退到门外看墙上的门牌，没走错。

“罗医生？你是来找路飞嘛？”路过的一位护士小姐好心的询问。 

罗点点头。

“路飞他今天出院了哦。”

“出院了？他还不到出院的时间吧。”

“是萨博先生来把他接走的哦。之前是因为完全不能移动所以才一直在咱们医院住的。现在已经能移动了，家里肯定不放心他继续在这住了，而且……” 

罗听不进去护士小姐的话了，他敷衍的向护士小姐点点头，然后走回了办公室。

罗坐在办公椅上，盯着自己亲手做的两人份的便当。他突然意识到，自己连路飞的联系方式都没有。不对，他有。罗从抽屉里拿出萨博给他的名片，他注视着手中的名片，眼神复杂。

最终还是没有拨出这串数字。他看了一眼时间，快要到上班时间了。罗拿过便当准备吃饭，看到了那盒专门做给路飞的。罗紧紧的握着这盒精心制作的便当，然后把它扔进了垃圾桶里。

“就这样吧。”罗在心里想。本来也没有承诺过什么，也许只是一时兴起罢了，既然路飞决定离开了，那就别打扰他了。

罗又恢复了以前的状态，为救人忙碌，一台又一台的手术。离路飞出院已经过去了三个月，因为保密协议的缘故，医院里再没有人讨论过路飞。路飞也再也没有出现在医院里，或者是给罗打个电话什么的。就好像那孩子在这的两个月是不存在的一样。罗有时候也忍不住恍惚的觉得，也许和路飞的相遇只是一场梦。

就在罗已经重新适应了路飞不在的生活时，一通电话打破了平静。

“罗医生吗？我是萨博……”

接完电话的罗脸色难看的闯进院长的办公室，请了假就匆匆忙忙的离开了医院。医院门口停着一辆黑色的轿车，司机下车为罗打开车门：“罗医生，是萨博先生派我来接你的。”罗毫不犹豫的坐进车里。

车辆平稳的驶向市郊的别墅区。大概一个小时左右，车辆停了下来。罗从车上下来，他没心思打量这栋漂亮的别墅。保姆打开大门把罗迎了进去，在走路的过程中罗忍不住询问保姆：“草帽当家的他现在怎么样了？什么叫他不太好？”慌乱的完全不像是平时的他。

“这您还是自己去看看吧。”保姆神情低落的回答。罗的心沉了下去。

“不会的……”罗在心里安慰自己。终于到了房间，保姆为罗打开房门。坐在里面的却是萨博。西装革履，神采奕奕的看着他。

“请坐，罗医生。”萨博指了指他对面的椅子。

看着这样的萨博，罗就知道自己被耍了。本来应该生气，可他却觉得松了口气，因为路飞没事。

“骗我来做什么？龙爪当家的。”罗斜靠着墙，也不坐下。

萨博被这个称呼弄得呛了一下，

“以前不是叫萨博当家的吗？还真生气了啊。”萨博心想。

“路飞已经彻底痊愈了，我只是说路飞心情不太好，不算骗你。”萨博解释说。

听萨博说路飞痊愈了，罗的脸色好看点了。但也没接话，一副有事快说的样子。

“我找你来，是有问题想问。”萨博神情严肃的看着罗。

萨博缓缓的从椅子上站起来，走向罗：“特拉法尔加•罗，你和凯撒还有多弗朗明哥是什么关系？”萨博用压迫性的目光盯着罗询问。

罗猛地看向萨博，两个人对视着，都想从对方的表情中看出点什么。

突然间罗好像明白了什么一样，他低低的笑了起来：“我知道了，蒙奇家要对付凯多家族了是吗？”

“你到底是什么人？”萨博眯起了眼睛。

“只是个医生罢了。”罗垂下眼，漫不经心的回答。

“普通医生的家人可得不到战国先生的庇护。”

“把我查的很清楚嘛。”罗勾了勾嘴角。

“我猜…我们是一边的。”萨博也微笑起来。

“那么，要和我合作吗？我有一个能把凯多拉下马的计策。”罗眼里有精光闪过。

萨博伸出手

“合作愉快。”

“合作愉快。”


	11. Chapter 11

确定了合作后，两个人之间剑拔弩张的氛围也消散许多。就在两个人打算坐下来具体商议时，萨博的电话突然响起来。萨博歉意的笑了一下，指了指手机。

“请便”罗说。

“你好，斯摩格警官。

什么？路飞去警局了？

好，我现在就过去。”

萨博挂了电话直接就站了起来，刚要开口就被罗打断：“我和你一起去，萨博当家的。”

萨博看着罗，想起他之前着急的样子，突然脸色比刚才两个人互相试探的时候还难看，这个混蛋果然在打路飞的主意！幸好提前防备了。

“特拉法尔加！合作归合作，你离我弟弟远点。”

本来想说实话，路飞并没有和自己在一起的意思。但是突然想到萨博之前耍他的事。

“这就不劳你费心了，哥哥当家的。”罗故意恶劣的笑着说。

萨博都要被气笑了：“先把胡子剃了再来叫我哥吧！”

“可惜草帽当家的喜欢。”

“做梦吧你，我弟弟绝对不会看上你的！”

两个人一路吵到了警局，一进警局，路飞就小跑着冲过来：“萨博！”路飞惊喜的喊着萨博的名字，直接就跳到了萨博身上。萨博稳稳的接住路飞。

罗紧紧的盯着路飞，这是罗第一次看见行动自如的路飞，比想象中恢复的好得多，也比想象中的更有活力。

路飞一转头就看到了罗，顿时眼前一亮。本来打算跳下去打招呼的，但是萨博的胳膊稳稳的夹着路飞，路飞挣扎了一下没下来，就算了。

路飞就这样骑在萨博身上，热情的和罗挥手：““特拉男？！你出国学习回来啦？怎么这么长时间也不给我来个消息呀”

“出国学习？”罗懵了一下，然后就看见萨博恶意的笑容。

“艹！”

罗算是明白了，难怪路飞连个口信都没留就走了，而且这么多天也没来找过他。

萨博没给两人叙旧的时间，抱着路飞直接就走进警局。罗也跟着走了进去。因为案情特殊，审判时间延长到了六个月，所以肇事司机还被羁押在看守所里。路飞伤好后就嚷嚷着要见撞他的那个司机，萨博知道凯多的手下不会背叛，但还没有来得及和路飞解释，路飞就自己跑来了。

负责这个案子的是斯摩格警官，是蒙奇家的朋友。这是位剃着寸头，体格健壮的警官。常常叼着雪茄，脸上一道严重的缝合疤，让英俊的面容多了份凶相，却是个对小孩很温柔的人。也算是看着路飞长大的，只要路飞来玩不惹事，他能把路飞宠上天。

“路飞这次惹什么事了？”萨博无奈的询问，但是语气里一点责备的意思都没有。斯摩格摇摇头：“这次没惹事，还立了功。”说着揉了揉路飞的小脑袋。

原来是路飞是偷偷溜来了警局，嚷着要见那个肇事司机，斯摩格拗不过他，就让他去见了。结果聊了两句出来就说：“这个司机要杀的不是我。”警员们都蒙了，问路飞为什么，他就说是直觉，还闹着要看和他一起被撞的人的名单。

路飞和司机的聊天都有视频记录，警局的心理专家看了也没觉察出什么不对。斯摩格宠小孩，就把录像发给了警局的最高心理顾问——妮可•罗宾。巧了，两个宠孩子的撞一起了，罗宾还真就认认真真的分析起了这个录像。

看完录像罗宾神色凝重的对斯摩格说：“路飞说的是对的，这个司机的目标不是路飞，另有其人。”斯摩格赶紧找人去查当时和路飞一起被撞的人员名单，包括没被撞到但是在附近的人。

虽然现在完整名单还没拿到手，但是斯摩格还是把萨博叫来了。

“怎么确定司机的目标不是草帽当家的？”听完斯摩格的解释后，罗忍不住询问。

“你们看——”斯摩格调出了罗宾当时解释的视频。


	12. Chapter 12

视频里罗宾在看路飞和司机的录像。

录像正在播放：

“杰克，被害人来看你了。”警员敲敲铁栏杆说。

“什么？”司机杰克惊讶的看向外面。

“太好了！人没死是吗？太好了”司机看起来一副十分高兴的样子。

等到路飞进来的时候，司机顿了一下，展露出更大的笑容：“你还活着真是太好了，要是你有个什么万一我可就得牢底坐穿了，真是不好意思啊，那天确实是个意外，我开车的时候太紧张了……”

罗宾暂停了录像，她看向镜头，把录像重新调回到司机杰克说“太好了！”的画面，然后放大。

“斯摩格警官，请看。”罗宾指着电脑上的画面。然后用手掌遮住了杰克左边的半张脸，让人惊讶的是，与杰克整张脸的表情不同，只看露出的右边的半张脸，他的表情并不高兴。

“杰克的右脸眉毛上扬，鼻孔张大这是害怕的表现。”罗宾又指向杰克的手，“他的手臂紧贴腿部，手指竖起，他在不安。”

罗宾按播放键，“太好了！人没死是吗？太好了！”杰克的声音传出来。罗宾再次暂停：“话语重复，声音上扬，他并不是高兴，他是在害怕。”

“两侧表情不同说明杰克的高兴是装出来的，他在不安。这没有问题，因为当他得知他应该杀死的目标没有死的时候，说明凯多交给他的任务失败了，他畏惧凯多对他任务失败的惩罚。”

罗宾继续播放录像，在路飞进门，杰克看见路飞的瞬间，按下暂停键。

“杰克的下颚下垂，嘴唇和嘴巴放松，眼睛张大，眼睑和眉毛微抬。他在惊讶。但是凶手在看到被害人时只会有厌恶，轻蔑或者害怕的表情，而不会有惊讶。”

罗宾继续播放，然后瞬间按下暂停键，杰克的表情有了轻微的变化：“轻微咧嘴，叹气。他感到放松。”

罗宾让录像继续播放一小点，“他的嘴角微微咧开，他在窃喜。”

然后继续播放。录像中杰克展露出更大的笑容。“嘴角翘起，面颊上抬起皱，眼睑收缩，尤其是眼睛尾部形成的“鱼尾纹”。他这次是真的在高兴。”罗宾指着 杰克凝固在电脑画面上的笑脸说。

“那么，我们来梳理一下。首先，杰克得知受害人没有死，他以为受害人就是他的目标。目标没有死，就意味着任务失败，他畏惧凯多的惩罚，所以感到不安。

但是又因为他在扮演一个意外引发重大事故的普通司机，所以他必须装作高兴的样子，让我们认为他在庆幸自己的罪情减轻了。

然后，当杰克看到路飞的时候，他有了一系列奇怪的情感波动，惊讶，放松，窃喜，真正的高兴。这正说明路飞根本不是杰克的目标。如果路飞就是他的目标，他应该继续不安的装作高兴，而不是真的高兴。

他看到路飞不是他的任务目标。这就说明他的目标至少没有确定存活下来，也就是说任务没有彻底失败，有成功的可能。所以他放松，窃喜，最后真的感到高兴。

路飞说的是对的，杰克要杀的另有其人。”  
罗宾条理清晰的解释了杰克的心理。

这个视频是斯摩格警官和罗宾的视频通话，被警方记录下来。在罗宾分析结束之后，视频里传来斯摩格的声音：“路飞你小子到底是怎么看出来的。”可以猜出，是斯摩格在询问路飞。

“直觉，总之我猜对了。”路飞回应。

罗宾看着镜头，眼睛里流露出可以称得上狂热的色彩，让人难以想象这是刚才沉稳分析的心理专家能露出的表情。罗宾叹息一样说到：“路飞他是奇迹，他有一双能看清真相的眼睛。”

视频到此就结束了。

萨博十分惊讶，因为之前他和龙先生还有卡普将军都认为这是凯多简单粗暴的对付政敌，想要除掉路飞这个下一代当家人。现在看来，路飞被撞居然是个意外。那么事情就复杂了，这个杰克真的是凯多的人吗？他的目标到底是谁？目的是什么？

罗也为这反转的剧情感到惊讶，他更惊讶的是路飞神奇的直觉。他看向路飞黑白分明的眼睛，这是怎样可怕的天赋。轻易就能看清连妮可•罗宾都要费力分析的真相。路飞对上罗的视线，他咧开嘴露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“斯摩格警官，名单列好了。”一位警员走了进来。斯摩格赶紧接过名单，四个人凑在一起翻看这份名单，有照片和基本资料，还有当时在现场的录像截图。路飞翻动着车祸现场的截图，他突然盯住了被撞时在他附近的一个女人，路飞把照片拿到中间

“是这个人！”

“这个人有问题。”

路飞和罗同时出声。

罗拿的是人员名单，他指着其中一个黑长发，长相美丽英气的女人说。

罗和路飞指向的是同一个人。

两个人对视一眼，同时笑了起来。

“尼嘻嘻嘻，我还是靠直觉，你呢特拉男？”

“我见过这个女人，她是多弗朗明哥的手下，代号baby5，是个杀手。”罗收敛笑意，凝重的说。

“既然如此，事不宜迟，现在就去找这个女人，我亲自带人去查。”斯摩格警官干脆的站起身，叼着雪茄带人离开了警局。

“烟男再见！”路飞乖巧的和斯摩格警官道别，背对路飞的斯摩格警官没有回头，只是挥了挥手。

“萨博，特拉男！我们去吃饭吧！我好饿。”路飞说。


	13. Chapter 13

三个人坐在萨博自己的餐厅中。为了路飞，萨博在餐饮业投入了很多，这家高级餐厅也是其中之一，这间包房平时不对外开放，只有蒙奇家的人才能使用。

菜肴流水一样被端进来，大半都进了路飞的嘴里。路飞埋头苦吃，萨博和罗则一边眼神打架一边比赛似的给路飞夹菜。路飞来者不拒，并没有注意到两个人之间的暗流涌动。

在桌子上的空盘子高高摞起之后，路飞终于拍着肚皮靠在椅子上，满足的吮着手指感叹到“真好吃啊！”萨博表情梦幻的揉揉路飞的头，：“以后就在哥哥的餐厅吃一辈子饭吧！”

“草帽当家的，吃饭我还是能供得起你的，以后你想吃哪家的饭我都可以带你去吃。”

两个人又开始试图用眼神杀死对方。

“特拉法尔加，说说你的计划吧。”萨博率先结束了这场幼稚的战争。

“什么计划？”路飞歪着头问。

“罗医生和我们合作了，我们一起对付凯多。”萨博解释。

“特拉男也和凯多有仇吗？”路飞难得的展露出有些阴暗的神情。

罗迟疑了一下说：“如果不嫌我啰嗦的话，我可以从头开始讲。”

罗盯着路飞的眼睛，他想把自己的过往剖给路飞看，他想让路飞了解自己的全部。

“当然了！说给我听吧！”路飞盘腿坐上了宽大的椅子，一副洗耳恭听的样子。

罗一直是心脏外科的手术天才，他也十分热爱心外科，但是直到他读硕士的最后一年，在医院实习的他，接到了一个特殊的病人。

病人只有15岁，病症是性激素滥用，等送到医院的时候已经无力回天了。在生命的最后时刻，这个病人抓着实习医生罗的手，胡乱的讲述他短暂的一生，然后就在不甘，悔恨和痛苦中去世了。

罗从病人的只言片语中大致拼凑出了这个可怜孩子的经历，一个传统家庭出身的男孩，却得了一种名为性别认知障碍的疾病，他在内心深处认为自己是个女性，向往裙子和洋娃娃，但这样的心理不被家庭接受，他是家庭的耻辱。得不到认同也得不到正规治疗的病人，选择了服用性激素，没有专业人士的指导，激素成了毒药。

罗在这一天受到了震撼，也许是出于医者的同情或者是科研人员的求知欲，他开始翻阅相关的资料，他了解了lgbt人群，看到了更多的悲剧和少之又少的相关研究，世界看不见他们的痛苦。他决定做点什么。

于是罗不顾导师的挽留，选择了其中最冷门的关于双性畸形的治疗课题作为博士研究方向，在研究中他认识了伊娃，认识了更多在为这些少数群体奔走的人，包括凯撒。

凯撒基金会是少有的收纳救治双性畸形病人的基金会。罗为了得到更多的手术数据，加入了凯撒基金会下属的一家医疗机构，专门治疗双性畸形，收治的大多都是未到青春期的孩子，那是最佳的手术时间。

罗因为扎实的理论和娴熟的技术，短短几个月就成为了这所医疗机构的主治医师。罗在职期间，凯撒也来过几次，他会从患者中挑一些孩子带走，亲自进行保守的药物治疗，除了挑的孩子们都长的不错外，并没有什么异常。

大概工作了半年的时间，罗的相关数据收集的差不多了，于是辞职离开，回到学校继续博士论文的写作。在博士论文成功发表后，罗还没来得及为自己高兴，就被警局带走了，四年前的那场惨案，发生了。

罗被带去指认尸体，他发现这些孩子无一例外都曾是被凯撒带走的，他在现场吐的直不起腰，因为他想到曾有一个孩子向他伸出了手，但他什么也没做。

罗得了PTSD，创伤后应激障碍，他看不了双性畸形病人的患处，经常性的恐慌发作。警方评估了他的精神状态，拒绝接受他的作证。然后就是案情翻转，所有人都在为凯撒的善良欢呼。罗只能眼睁睁的看着所有人被愚弄，他每晚都能听到孩子们的亡灵在哭号。心理医生也劝他放弃妄想，接受现实，他差点成了一个疯子。

无法继续研究的罗，没有放弃追查真相，他靠冷静的大脑和死者的相关信息，追查到了d市，多弗朗明哥的大本营。他独自一人前往d市，在当地的贵族中应聘了私人医生的职位。

他在d市的第二年，大致确认了凯撒和多弗朗明哥有着微妙的关系，但是因为凯撒基金会不再收治双性畸形的患者，那个惨案的线索彻底断了。

凯撒变成了毫无破绽的大慈善家，罗只能在多弗朗明哥身上下功夫，他收集到许多关于多弗朗明哥的犯罪证据，但却并没有能置他于死地的直接证据，罗一直在等待时机。

直到有一次罗从醉酒的贵族口中得知了多弗朗明哥的一个常用的抛尸地，他就经常暗自前往查看，希望能有所发现。终于有一次，罗在角落里目睹了一场谋杀，多弗朗明哥指使手下枪杀了他的亲弟弟，名为柯拉松的家族干部。

也许是因为到底是亲弟弟，多弗朗明哥没有忍心确认他的死亡，或是在脑袋上补上一枪，而是直接把他抛尸到水中。罗救下了这个人，并且得知他是警察埋在多弗朗明哥家族的卧底。这次被发现是因为警局中也有多弗朗明哥的卧底，他被出卖了。莽撞的柯拉松没有听从罗的劝阻，执意要潜入家族拿回自己收集的证据。

在柯拉松潜入期间，罗发现柯拉松的信号中断了，他立刻把柯拉松的情况和自己收集的证据匿名发给了柯拉松留下的，最安全的联络人，总警督战国。

战国利用罗的证据拘留了多弗朗明哥，但因为缺少关键证据最后只能无罪释放，两年来收集的所有证据全部暴露，万幸的是柯拉松被救了回来，但是证据并没有拿回。

战国怕自己的义子柯拉松，或者说警官罗西南迪再度乱来，就把他调回了自己身边。而罗也作为证人和救命恩人受到战国的庇护，因为多弗朗明哥已经有所怀疑，所以尽管罗并没有暴露但还是以防万一离开d市。并且进入了多弗朗明哥触及不到的，爱德华家族所属的私人医院，等待再次回到d市的时机。


	14. Chapter 14

这确实是个漫长的故事。罗并不是一个善于讲述经历，坦诚情绪的人。但他愿意对路飞这样做，因为路飞会在什么都不知道的时候，对他说：“特拉男是个温柔的人。”他信任路飞，他不介意在路飞面前展现脆弱。

罗以为听完故事的路飞会安慰地说些什么，但是路飞没有。路飞只是郑重的盯着罗的眼睛，伸出了手掌：“特拉男，我和你约定，凯撒也好，明哥也好，凯多也好，无论是谁在阻拦，我都会找出真相，我会让所有人都知道，到底发生了什么！”

罗愣愣的看着路飞，然后弯了弯嘴角，他握住路飞细瘦却有力的手掌，

“约定好了，草帽当家的。”

萨博的电话打破了气氛，  
“斯摩格警官？  
已经找到了？  
好，我们现在就过去。”  
萨博眼里有抑制不住的兴奋：“baby5找到了。”

三人迅速回到了警局，斯摩格警官领他们走向审讯室。

“怎么这么快就找到了？”萨博问

“是她自己来的，说要做一笔交易。”

“杰克的目标是她？”

“是，她背叛了多弗朗明哥，这是来自多弗朗明哥家族的追杀。路飞被撞的确是个意外。”斯摩格回答。

萨博神情复杂，谁能想到这场车祸居然针对的不是路飞这个重要人物，而只是多弗朗明哥家族的内部清洗。

萨博和斯摩格走进了审讯室，路飞和罗留在在外面的监控室，隔着单向玻璃观看。

baby5是个英气成熟的女人，吸着女士香烟的样子有些忧郁。她缓缓的吐出烟雾说：“我可以把我知道的关于多弗朗明哥的事都告诉你们，但是我要你们找到一个人并且确保他的安全。”

“我们无法相信你。”斯摩格说。

“那我可以先告诉你们点什么，比如说四年前虐杀儿童的真相。”baby5展示了她的诚意。

“你们抓到的那个犯人，巴法罗，他不是什么小混混，他代号水牛，是我的前搭档，也是多弗朗明哥的手下。”baby5扔下一个重磅炸弹。

“那件事其实是个失误，多弗朗明哥的失误。

四年前有几个贵族找到了多弗，出大价钱要多弗给他们找双性的孩子。多弗以为是这群贵族们想找乐子，你们懂得，在某些方面，贵族们总是有奇奇怪怪的癖好。

于是凯撒那边就开了个收容所，那个基金会确实好用，想要什么人只要开个相关的收容所，那些人就自己送上门了。

多弗给他们陆陆续续送了十几个孩子，但是没想到，有一天他们把这些孩子都杀了。那些狗屎贵族可比我们这些杀手狠多了。好像是搞什么献祭仪式，不知道他们信了什么见鬼的邪教。

但是人已经死了，而且是十多具尸体，多弗一时也处理不了。但又不能放着不管，不然一定会牵连到多弗自己。多弗需要处理尸体，凯撒想要声名远播，扩大基金会的规模，好能骗来更多的人。所以多弗和凯撒，他们合作演了场大戏。

多弗伪造了巴法罗的身份信息，然后把尸体扔到凯撒的别墅附近，巴法罗演了个变态杀手，被抓之后，按照提前排好的剧本说，揽下所有的事。最后凯撒开了那个记者发布会。

就这样，他们骗了所有人。”说完baby5吐出最后一口烟，不在意烟头的炙热，用手指把烟掐熄。

“现在相信我了吗？”

“巴法罗为什么愿意为多弗朗明哥做这事，他最后是真的被判了死刑。”

baby5看着远处，声音飘渺的说：“多弗是个魔鬼，他能让人心甘情愿的献上性命。”她停顿了一下，不知道想到了什么。

过了一会儿才继续说：“而且，他姐姐莫奈的事，是真的。多弗答应了帮他照顾姐姐。”

斯摩格和萨博对视了一下，远程监控的罗宾通过耳麦和斯摩格说：“没说谎，她说的是真的。”斯摩格点点头，萨博了然。

“你要找的人是谁？”萨博问。

“老蔡，一个雇佣兵，三天前和我失去联络，可能在多弗那。”

“他是你什么人？”

“…我丈夫…”这个女杀手居然露出了一丝娇羞的神情。

“有详细资料吗？”

“在我包里。”

外面的警员去拿baby5的包，里面有一个牛皮纸袋，警员把它送进审讯室。

萨博打开纸袋，查看里面的资料，当萨博看到老蔡照片的时候，他惊讶的看向baby5，然后拿出手机在图片里翻找，“这个是你丈夫吗？”

照片上是一个黝黑魁梧的壮汉，面色苍白的躺在病床上，手上打着点滴。

“是他！他这是怎么了？”baby5激动的捂住嘴，眼里泛起泪光。

“他没事，他现在在蒙奇家。”随着萨博的话出口，baby5的眼泪也落了下来。

她哭着说“没事就好，没事就好！”

在监控室的路飞一直面无表情的听着明哥的恶行，他把指节摁的脆响，黑亮的眼睛里燃烧着怒火，“明哥，你真是越来越让我生气了！”


	15. Chapter 15

三天前 军队

独自执行任务的艾斯终于有消息传回来了，好消息是艾斯拿到了凯多研制细菌武器的关键证据，坏消息是他被武器感染了。

爱德华的信息兵反应迅速，接到消息就开始搜索艾斯位置。

“报告，定位到艾斯中将的位置了。”

“出发。”

马尔科亲自带队，所有人穿着隔离服前往营救艾斯，他们救回军医院的不止一个艾斯，还有一个艾斯在半路遇上的好心帮忙的雇佣兵，他叫老蔡。

倒霉的老蔡弄丢了和妻子的定情信物，感染了凯多的细菌武器，不得不留在军医院隔离治疗。

两天前 D城

“呋呋呋呋，哪有什么真相，人愿意相信什么，什么就是真的。所有人都愿意相信的就是真相！

你问我baby5会不会相信？呋呋呋她丈夫被蒙奇家的人救走了，涉及到艾斯那个小鬼的消息，不可能传出去。

我不必让她相信什么，只要她看见报纸自己就会乖乖回来，人对自己想象出来的东西最深信不疑。”

一天前

寻找丈夫的baby5翻看雇佣兵们用于联络情报的报纸，上面醒目的刊登着一则失物招领。baby5面色难看的看着自己与丈夫的定情信物，还有那个d城熟悉的地址。

联络不上丈夫的baby5，被多弗朗明哥追杀的家族叛徒baby5，为了爱情奋不顾身的baby5，买下了第二天前往d城的车票。

今天

即将坐上火车前往d城的baby5，遇到了以正义闻名的优秀警官斯摩格，看到了他手中的寻人照片。她决定与这位正直的警官做个交易。

无数的巧合把baby5这个关键的知情人送到了路飞他们面前。地下交易的黑面纱也就此掀开，露出真容。

多弗朗明哥做为中间人，搭建了一个庞大的交易网络。黑帮，贵族，官员，富商都在其中交易。毒品，武器，人口，器官，情报等等都是明码标价的商品。

而这个交易网络中最重要的交易者，一个是贩卖武器和毒品的凯多，另一个就是贩卖人口和器官的凯撒。

他们终于找到了这个乱局的核心。

离开警局后，三人继续在餐厅商议计划。

“……所以只要从多弗朗明哥那里收集证据，就可以把这一切都揭露出来，凯撒，凯多都会被牵连，实力大损。”罗这样说着。

“你的计划是去多弗朗明哥那里卧底？”萨博问

“柯拉松先生那边已经查出明哥在警方的卧底了，之前柯拉松先生失败就是因为这个卧底。

现在我们可以反过来利用这个卧底给多弗朗明哥送假的情报。

而且多弗朗明哥的上一位私人医生刚刚辞职，他正在招聘，现在是最好的时机。”罗说出自己的计划。

“本来估计要收集一年的证据，不过现在有了baby5的情报，半年时间应该就够了。”罗补充说。

“太慢了。”路飞说。

萨博和罗都疑惑的看向路飞。

“我有一个好主意！更快的主意！”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑弥撒 邪教仪式

最近，在D城的贵族之间流传着一个桃色传闻。据说D城来了位浪荡的美人，是个私人医生的情人。

虽然名花有主，但对出手慷慨的贵族老爷们也来者不拒，传闻这个美人的裙摆下藏着最下流的秘密，他既是男孩也是女孩，只要与他春风一度就再也忘不了他在床上的风情。

可惜的是，他的情人，那个好运气的医生似乎也知道自己情人的孟浪，但凡有什么活动都亲自陪着，绝不让美人落单。不少心痒的贵族都想着什么时候讨厌的医生能忙碌起来，自己好也见识一下这位美人的特殊风情。

终于这个机会来了，医生的雇主需要离开D市，作为私人医生当然也需要陪同离开。风流浪荡的美人要独自留在家中，贵族们的请柬雪花一样落到医生家中。谁能幸运的与美人共度良宵呢？

美人早早就做出了选择。

黑色的轿车载着美人驶向早早决定的邀请者的别墅。本应出差的情人医生却充当了司机。

终于到了目的地，罗走下车，绅士的为后座的路飞打开车门，穿着华丽裙装的少年跳下车。尽管这一周已经看了很多次路飞的女装，罗还是忍不住有些失神。

路飞确实是个很好看的孩子，但和美艳向来不沾边。可当他穿上裙子的时候，却有种格外的艳情。

今天的路飞上了妆，铺了薄薄的一层粉，眉毛稍做修饰，让弧度温顺。再在眼角添上两笔暗红，就衬得天真的圆眼多一分妩媚。小巧的喉结不隐藏或是遮盖，随着说话吞咽上下滑动，让人的视线忍不住追逐。

裙子细细的吊带挂在单薄的肩上，精致的锁骨卧在胸前，胸膛坦荡荡的露出一半。比起姑娘们的白嫩半球，少年饱满光滑的胸肌的确别有风情。裙子的收腰设计衬得少年腰肢格外纤细，腰臀的弧度在裙摆下若隐若现。裙尾的长度稍过膝盖，露出纤细流畅的小腿线条。

只要他用天真的神态望你一眼，就再难移开视线，超越性别的美丽情态让人沉迷。他是D市新来的美人，来赴一场危险的约会。

他幸运的情人拿起别在胸前的红山茶，温柔的插到路飞的耳鬓，与唇上的一点艳红交相辉映。罗忍不住用手指蹭了蹭他柔软的唇瓣，偷一抹红色印在自己的唇上。

医生目送他走向那栋华丽阴森的别墅，接下来就是路飞自己的冒险了。

盛装打扮的路飞和亲自发出的请柬得到了管家的信任。穿行在别墅的花院中，路飞无视了引路侍从伸出的手臂，他没有像贵族小姐那样搭上自己的手掌，一举一动仍是路飞本来的样子。他悠然的逛进了别墅，不在意背后紧紧关上的大门。

别墅内没有侍从和女仆，但也不止邀约的那一位贵族，十几个贵族或站或坐，年龄相貌各不相同，同样的是他们的眼里都闪动着恶意的光。

一声微不可查的声响，路飞耳边的山茶花开始工作，隐藏的摄像头忠实的记录下将要发生的一切，并且将其稳定的上传到网络上，这会是一场疯狂的直播。

网上的几个著名的直播平台，首页同时出现了一场直播，镜头对着华丽的大厅，和十几个贵族。随着镜头的上下移动，能够看出这是直播者的第一视角。陆陆续续的有好奇的观众点入了这个直播。

两个壮年的贵族男性，逼近了直播者，表情满是厌恶，仿佛在面对什么脏东西一样，镜头晃动着后退，直播者却还是被抓住了双臂，带向了大厅中央，地上画着不详的倒六芒星，正中央是一把祭坛模样的椅子，上面装饰着猫头鹰，蝙蝠，癞蛤蟆的纹饰。

“这是在演戏吗？”  
“这是哪啊？”  
“要干什么呀这些贵族？”  
“弄得怪吓人的”  
“嚯！有钱人玩的真花。”  
观众们在直播间热烈的讨论。

路飞顺从的任由他们把自己粗暴的绑在椅子上，然后两人远离了路飞。他们摘下触碰过路飞的手套，扔进壁炉。

所有的贵族聚拢在路飞周围，  
他们低下骄傲的头颅，  
各自倒握住手中的十字架  
神色狂热的吟诵着：

我们在天上的父，  
愿人都尊你的名为圣。  
愿你的国降临，  
愿你的旨意行在地上，  
如同行在天上。  
求你怜悯我赦免我  
所有的过犯一切的罪  
因为国度，权柄，荣耀，全是你的，  
直到永远，阿门

镜头慢慢转过所有贵族，不远处的长桌上摆着各种匕首，来自墓地的一托盘尸骨，还有一个被剖开腹部的黑猫尸体，里面的内脏不翼而飞，鲜血顺着桌布滴落到地上。桌子的周围燃烧着黑色的蜡烛，烛光被不知来处风吹的明灭不定。这诡异的场景让人毛骨悚然。

“我靠，这是邪教吧！”  
“反邪教热线是多少？”  
“报警吧！”  
“我认识那个人，他是D城的贵族！”  
“那两个也是！”  
“天呐！这是真的吗？”  
这仿佛是从中世纪宗教迫害现场传回来的画面让观众们都感到不适。

贵族们走向长桌，各自拿起匕首。有两人分别拿起那一托盘尸骨与那只可怜的黑猫尸体。

一个年长的贵族从众人中走出，他居高临下的看着路飞，手中拿着一本黑色封皮的书。他把黑猫的鲜血涂抹在路飞的脸上，他说：“你有罪，献上你的鲜血和灵魂，神会宽恕你的罪责。”

“我有什么罪？”路飞没有躲避他的手指，直视他的眼睛。

贵族翻开手中的书：“…神就照着自己的形像造人，乃是照着他的形像造男造女。只有造物主是神圣的双性同体，人若效仿，便是逆性的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归到他们身上。

神说，你有罪。”贵族合拢书页。

“我不知道什么造物主。我只是得了一种病。你的神觉得生病也是罪吗？”

“那不是病，是你的罪孽，是来自魔鬼的引诱，是对造物主的亵渎。”

另一个人把尸骨撒在路飞的周围。年长的贵族再次翻书读了起来：“……用你罪恶的鲜血和灵魂祭奠，我们将再次得到神的祝福。”

念完祭文的男人，手握金色的匕首，癫狂的走向镜头，身后是排成队的同样疯狂的人，他们穿着昂贵优雅的服饰，却要做最野蛮血腥的事。

第一视角的直播让观众们觉得自己好像就是恶意的承受者。无力的看着贵族们即将施予的暴行。谁来救救这个人，难道他要因为这样愚蠢的理由而丧命吗？

男人的第一刀刺了过来，路飞举起挣脱绳索的手臂阻挡，匕首刺进光洁的手臂，鲜血溅到镜头上。

在屏幕外所有人尖叫的时候，直播里传来愤怒的声音，

“你们说的什么狗屁神灵，根本就不存在。”

镜头前出现另一只完好的手臂，手掌握起，坚硬的骨节突出，一拳重重的打在男人的脸上。

“你们的鲜血和灵魂才是罪恶的。”

然后传来破门而入的声音，是警察冲进了别墅，高喊着“不许动！”的制服了这些疯狂的贵族。大厅里一片混乱，但是屏幕外的所有人都松了一口气，有的人甚至留下了泪水，那个人得救了。直播也到此停止了。

罗拿着急救箱跑向路飞，当他看到血溅到镜头上的时候，觉得心脏都要停止跳动了。他从来没有这么后悔听路飞的主意，他小心快速的给路飞的手臂做紧急包扎。

“特拉男，我成功了，我们的约定马上就能实现了。”路飞惨白着脸露出笑容。

“嗯，我知道。”

罗擦去路飞脸上的血迹，然后托着他的后脑深深的落下一吻，就像亲吻他失而复得的珍宝。


	17. Chapter 17

这场可怕的邪教直播引起了轩然大波。警方反应迅速，第二天就出了通报，涉事人员全部被拘留等待调查，受害人也没有生命危险，正在医院接受治疗。

最大的新闻网站紧跟时事，发布了关于这件事独家报道。客观详细的记录了这次事件，以身作饵，深入虎穴的记者经历更是惊心动魄。

撰稿人橘子风车，在报道中不仅谴责了贵族们信奉邪教伤害他人的罪行，还科普了双性畸形这种罕见病症，并且呼吁大众客观的看待这个疾病，而不要误解甚至害怕。

这位感情细腻的撰稿人在报道的最后这样写道：

“这场宗教迫害不仅是因为这些贵族对邪教的信奉，更深层次的来看，还是源自人们的对差异的恐惧。  
正是因为与普通人不同，所以受害者被认为是罪孽的化身。  
个体的多样性不是错误，每个人都有与大众不同，保持自我的权利。  
人人生来不同，这个世界的每个人都是少数派。”

安布里奥•伊万科夫，这位LGBT平权运动的著名领袖，在一次活动中高度赞扬了这篇报道，并且表示十分敬佩卧底记者的正直和勇气。然后伊娃更是当众宣布要把“每个人都是少数派”当做今年平权游行的口号。

这篇报道确实引发了很大的关注，但是，这篇报道最引人瞩目的却是网友们在报道不起眼的角落里发现的记者署名——蒙奇•D•路飞

蒙奇家的人？！这个署名甚至引发了比案情更大的讨论。一时之间，人们竟不知道蒙奇家的下一代当家是双性人和他居然以身作饵去做这样一篇报道哪个更让人惊讶了。

但是很快案情的新进展就再次吸引了人们的视线。警方在涉事贵族的家中搜查到了一份特殊的录像，录像的内容是相似的一场祭祀仪式，而祭品正是四年前被虐杀的那十几名儿童。案情从故意伤害升级到了谋杀。

就像多米诺骨牌，路飞亲手推倒了第一张牌。

四年前的案子在这样的有力证据下不得不重新翻案调查。并且警方在贵族的财务流动情况中发现，四年前有一大笔钱款以捐赠的名义流入凯撒基金会，凯撒这个四年前的最大嫌疑人再次进入警方的视线。

此时伊娃这位坚持不懈为lgbt争取平权的科学家，向警方举报了凯撒以治疗的名义非法囚禁同性恋人群，并且提供了一系列证据。

警方顺着伊娃的证据摸查下去，不但救出了这些受害人，还发现了凯撒贩卖人口和器官的罪行。凯撒被拘留等待更深入的调查。

至此，第二张牌也倒下了。

愚蠢的贵族和自大的凯撒都做不到多弗朗明哥那样的滴水不漏，在被审讯期间，透露出很多线索，而这些都指向多弗朗明哥。正在证据不足难以指证多弗朗明哥的时候，一位代号baby5的污点证人站了出来，她讲述了四年前惨案的真相以及多弗朗明哥真实的地下交易。但是只有一个污点证人的证言显然是不够的。

于是又有一位名叫罗西南迪的警官站了出来，他公布了警局内部一个名为维尔戈的警官资料，证据显示维尔戈正是多弗朗明哥安插在警局内部的钉子。并且罗西南迪警官将正式提出指控多弗朗明哥于两年前谋杀未遂。

多弗朗明哥被暂时拘留，但是这次和两年前的无奈不同，有了baby5这个关键证人，警方终于在D城查到了许多关键性证据，多弗朗明哥失去了翻盘的希望。

第三张牌摇摇坠地。

警方对多弗朗明哥地下交易进行了深入调查，警方震惊的发现，凯多居然是其中的最大客户，资金流动显示，凯多参与了贩卖大量的毒品与武器。  
ASL公司的董事长萨博先生提供的商业资料也更加证明了这一点。

与此同时，大病初愈的艾斯中将出现在军事法庭上，呈交了凯多非法研制细菌武器的关键性证据。  
而研制武器的实验体正是来自凯撒基金会，凯多就是凯撒人口贩卖的最大客户。  
犯下如此多恶行的凯多将被送上军事法庭，等待正义的审判。

最后一张牌轰然倒地。

当人们回顾这场惊天巨变时发现，这一切最初的起源正是那个与这些比起来不算起眼的，贵族邪教的案子。以身做饵的蒙奇•D•路飞正是这场巨大风暴的风眼。

那篇特殊的报道也在新闻史上留下了浓墨重彩的一笔。

用一处刀伤的代价换来凯撒，多弗朗明哥，凯多的接连倒台，不得不说，这确实是一个奇迹。

最后，妥善处理了这一切的龙先生赢得了选举。龙先生加速推动了保障LGBT权利的各种法案。在法案彻底实行的那天，人们穿上各种各样的奇装异服，在脸上画上了彩虹旗，挥舞着“每个人都是少数派”的条幅，开始了一场街头的狂欢。

罗和路飞也穿上了伊娃提供的服饰，在脸上画了彩虹的标志。罗跟在路飞身后，微笑的看他在人群里欢呼。

路飞从人群中蓦然回首，看见罗温柔的注视。他笑着扑向罗，跳到罗的身上，罗稳稳的接住了他的爱人，他们深情地凝视着彼此，然后罗吻上了他的奇迹。

——end


	18. 番外  晚宴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性，女装，厕所偷情，公共场合指交   
怀孕、自慰、口交妄想  
罗医生的医学骚话？？？

衣香鬓影，觥筹交错。D城的贵族们一如既往的聚在一起举办宴会，反正他们也没别的事可做。最近关于一位浪荡美人的桃色传闻在D市沸沸扬扬，贵族们早就盼着能和美人见上一面，这次还真把人请来了。

身着华丽裙装的美人坐在医生情人身边，贵族们暗自打量这位传闻中的美人，容貌上没什么好挑剔的，尤其是那双水润的大眼，带着孩子气的天真情态，还有双性特有的少年爽利，笑起来的时候格外讨人喜欢。可是，比起浪荡的流莺，这孩子倒更像是邻家的漂亮小孩，让人难生欲念。

罗自然也感受出了这奇怪的氛围，他在心里叹气。叫路飞扮演这样的角色。实在是太难了，路飞能好好坐到现在已经是在家里训练多次的结果了。宴会主人的开场白已经接近尾声，马上就要上菜了，要是被这些恪守礼节的贵族们看见路飞吃饭的样子，任务就彻底失败了。

罗看着一脸期待等着吃饭的路飞，在心里说：“抱歉了，草帽当家的。”罗不动声色拉了路飞的腰一把，本来两个人挨得就近，这一下路飞整个人几乎都依偎在罗的怀里的。“怎么了特拉男？”路飞小声的询问。罗凑在路飞的耳边说：  
“稍微忍耐一下，草帽当家的。”  
“哈？”

罗的手掌在桌子下顺着路飞的裙摆探了进去，大手色情的摩挲着路飞的大腿，手掌挤到两腿之间，向腿间深入。路飞惊的夹紧双腿，又不敢有什么大动作，双手在桌面上差点把手里的勺子扭断。

手指揉捏着腿根的软肉，一阵阵酥麻传到腿间，拇指按到了腿间，揉弄着少年被内裤包裹着的阴茎，路飞被弄得腿软，夹紧的大腿也松弛下来，手掌就得寸进尺的整个覆到腿间揉按。

路飞的阴茎半硬却被内裤紧紧箍住，罗的手指向下，隔着内裤在花穴外滑动，直到淫液打湿了布料，贴在花瓣上。坚硬的指节抵着棉质的布料摩擦花核，路飞的腿根颤抖起来。

菜肴被仆人们一道道呈上，路飞看着美食却毫无心思，他咬着嘴唇努力忍耐自己不呻吟出声。脸颊染上红色，大眼睛仿佛能滴出水来，没有焦距的看向前方，对面的贵族被路飞突然展露的媚态吸引，贵族们都悄悄看向这位流莺。一位好心的贵族太太礼貌的询问他是否身体有所不适。

罗接过回答，“多谢关心，裙装繁复，他可能有点热了。”说着伸手亲昵的擦去路飞鼻尖渗出的细小汗珠，看起来真是一对恩爱情人。

可罗另一只手下的动作却没停，彻底打湿的内裤被剥到一旁，勃起的阴茎被勒到疼痛，湿漉漉的花穴暴露在空气中，花核颤巍巍的胀大，罗的手指深入到花穴中抽插。弯曲指节在敏感点碾压，路飞重新夹紧双腿，试图阻止罗作乱的手。

宴会上所有人都盯着路飞，在这么多人的注视下被玩弄，路飞觉得自己好像被扒光了扔在大厅中央一样，又羞耻又害怕，他忍耐不住把脸颊埋到罗的怀里，只露出泛红的耳尖。罗向众人露出一个无奈的笑容，“他有点害羞。”

路飞颤抖的更加厉害，眼看着路飞就要攀上顶峰，呻吟出声。罗用另一只手抬起路飞的脸颊，吻上了路飞的唇，把呻吟全都堵了回去。在贵族们看来，这位医生似乎是看到自己爱人羞涩的神态，情难自禁的吻了上去。夫人们羞涩的转过头去，在心里感叹爱情的甜蜜。

那些心怀疑惑的贵族老爷们也感受到了美人的妩媚神态，路飞在罗怀里无力承受的模样实在惹人怜爱，一吻结束，路飞面色潮红，眼角湿润，看着路飞略显红肿的嘴唇。有几位的下身甚至支起了帐篷，姿势别扭的翘起二郎腿遮盖。

路飞双腿夹的紧紧的，生怕罗再乱来。罗就趁势用手指勾住阴茎处的内裤两边，向中间收拢，带着路飞花穴处的内裤也被拢成一股。手指向上一提，就绳子一样勒进路飞的花瓣中。

罗泰然自若的把手上的淫液都抹在路飞的腿上，又整理了一下路飞略显凌乱的裙摆。他就这样搂着路飞的腰突然站起来，  
“失礼了，他有点不舒服，我们去一下盥洗室。”贵族们宽容的让他们离开，在宴会上这样失礼总会有些害羞的。

路飞每走一步都被勒进腿间的内裤折磨，拧转着的凹凸不平的布料摩擦着敏感的阴核和小阴唇。路飞几乎全身的重量都压在罗的身上。等罗带着路飞走进盥洗室时，路飞已经又高潮了一次。

罗拿起杂物间的“正在打扫”的地牌摆放在门口，确认了里面没人后，就随便打开一个隔间，把路飞抵在门板上亲吻起来。

罗激烈的亲吻路飞，牙齿啃咬路飞的嘴唇，蹂躏着那片软肉。路飞早就被挑起了情欲，也不甘示弱的回吻，罗卷住路飞的软舌舔舐，惹得路飞小声的哼哼。直到路飞喘不上气来，拍罗的后背，罗才停了下来。

路飞腿软的靠在门板上，“你突然干什么啊？特拉男。”罗不回答，把手伸进路飞的裙子，顺着路飞的大腿摸上去，凑到路飞耳边说：“你不是也很享受嘛，草帽当家的。”手指摸到湿漉漉的腿间，把不像样的内裤扯开一段距离再松手，弹性的布料打到柔嫩的腿间，刺激的路飞再次到达高潮。

“明明是特拉男的错！”路飞软绵绵的靠在门板上，指责的话却因为带着色情的喘息，听起来像是在撒娇。罗捧起路飞的脸，用深邃的灰眼睛盯着路飞，然后哄小孩似的，不停亲吻路飞的脸颊，额头，眼睛，鼻尖，下巴，痒的路飞咯咯的笑起来。

终于把气喘匀的路飞压着罗的脖子，把男人的头摁在胸口，  
“特拉男，来做吧！”少年笑着邀请他。  
“别煽动我啊，草帽当家的。”罗紧紧的抱住路飞。  
“没办法嘛，看到特拉男的眼神就很想做。”路飞用脸颊蹭罗的头顶。  
罗一口咬在路飞的锁骨上。

罗脱下西服搭在门上，垫在路飞的后背，免的他着凉，路飞笑嘻嘻的亲他，感谢他的体贴。罗掀起路飞的裙摆，送到路飞嘴边，哄他自己用牙叼着。路飞叼住裙摆冲罗呲牙，罗笑着亲吻他鼓起的脸颊肉。

湿透的内裤被脱下，罗的手臂穿过路飞一条腿的腿弯，把一条腿抬起来，用手掌托着路飞的屁股。路飞用双手环住罗的脖子，防止自己摔下去。两个人身高差了不少，路飞一条腿挂在罗的手臂上，另一条腿就得高高的掂起脚尖才能勉强着地。

路飞早就湿透了，罗就着刚才的淫液操了进去，路飞双腿被强行打开，一条腿站都站不住，摇摇晃晃的就这样站着被插入。“太深了…”路飞咬着裙子含含糊糊的呻吟。在重力的作用下，阴茎深深的埋进软穴，路飞差点哭出来。

路飞用手臂攀着罗的肩背，躲避罗的冲撞，但是几下就没了力气，手劲一松整个人跌下来，被操的更狠。路飞的阴茎夹在两人的腹肌之间磨蹭，弄得两人腰腹之间一片狼藉。花穴的淫液被粗大的阴茎挤出，顺着腿根流下。呻吟从齿缝里溢出，叼着的裙摆被唾液濡湿，看起来倒真像是个和野男人在厕所里偷合的流莺了。

罗舔舐着路飞的耳朵，手掌扶在路飞腰上，揉捏侧腰的软肉。吻顺着脖子向下，在锁骨处流连。罗隔着裙子舔咬路飞的乳尖，有布料挡着，罗咬的较往常狠些，叼着乳尖向外扯，布料也磨蹭敏感的乳尖，刺激的路飞用花穴狠命的夹罗。为了减轻乳尖的拉扯感，路飞尽量向前挺胸，倒像是特意把乳尖送到罗嘴里。被抬起的小腿随着罗的冲撞摇晃，打到饱满的大腿肉上，弄得大腿一片红色。

乳尖肿得仿佛要被磨破，路飞把手伸到罗的发间，手指用力迫使罗抬头，哼哼唧唧的讨要亲吻。罗顺从的抬头，嘴唇贴上路飞嘴上的裙摆，隔着布料接吻。罗用舌头把蕾丝的布料顶进路飞嘴里，硬挺的布料摩擦着路飞的软舌，裙摆的花边划过口腔的软肉，带来更多的快感，布料被彻底浸湿，多余的唾液顺着嘴角溢出，弄得路飞脸上一片狼藉。

罗托着路飞屁股的手指陷进路飞柔软的屁股肉里，罗把一根手指贴着自己的阴茎，插入软穴抠挖，刺激的路飞越绞越紧，牙缝里漏出的呻吟也越来越放浪，裙摆摇摇晃晃的仿佛要从齿间掉下。罗配合着加快速度，把门板撞的咯吱出声，路飞被抬起的小腿打着横去勾罗结实的腰，想要罗撞得更深。直到路飞的脚尖绷紧，前端射了出来，花穴也被送上高潮。

刚高潮的软穴敏感的不停收缩，罗却丝毫不给路飞喘息的机会。腾出出双手掐住路飞的腰肢，挂在臂弯的腿被抬得更高，路飞整个人悬空着，重量都压在罗的阴茎上，路飞感觉自己要被操穿了。罗牢牢的把他抵在门上，更快更重的冲撞。路飞手指陷进罗结实的背肌中，被操的全身发抖，直到哭着再一次到达顶峰。不顾路飞软穴的挽留，罗在爆发前抽出阴茎，闷哼一声射在了路飞的腿间。

红肿的腿间一片狼藉，白浊和淫液滴滴答答的顺着大腿落下，汗水打湿路飞细软的黑发，整个人像从水里捞出来似的。罗放下路飞的腿，路飞腿软的站不住，被抬起的腿根抽着筋似的疼，路飞抱着罗啪嗒啪嗒的掉眼泪。

“腿好疼，特拉男。”罗歉意的亲吻路飞安抚他，路飞瘫在罗怀里小狗似的吐着舌头喘气，粉嫩的舌尖露在外面，色情的好像被人操晕了一样。罗去叼路飞的软舌，咬着不让路飞收回去，路飞只能凑上前讨好的用软唇去贴罗的薄唇，罗才满意的卷着路飞的舌头把它送回路飞的嘴里，亲的路飞嘴唇红肿的好像要滴出血一样才放开。

罗伸手给路飞按摩腿根，让紧张的肌肉放松，医生的手力度适中，恰到好处。路飞抱着罗舒服的哼哼，用脸颊去蹭罗的脖颈，好像被顺毛的猫。

罗被路飞哼唧的心痒，手掌不怀好意的慢慢移向腿间，路飞的声音也变了调。罗的手指在花瓣里摩挲，常年拿手术刀磨出的茧子剐蹭着嫩肉，指尖揉按细小的花核。花核敏感不堪，路飞扭着腰躲罗的手，然后就被罗扣在怀里动弹不得，只能承受这份快感。

“试试这个姿势怎么样？草帽当家的。”罗贴着路飞的耳朵说。然后把路飞抱到盖着的马桶上。路飞跪伏在马桶盖上，双臂扶着水箱。罗贴到路飞身后，裙摆卷到腰上，少年的腰臀压出下流的弧度。

罗一手揉着路飞弹性柔软的臀瓣，一手伸进软穴搅弄，抠挖敏感的内壁，为再次插入做准备。路飞小心的跪在不算宽大的马桶上，紧张的扶着水箱。罗突然插了进来，吓得路飞一抖。罗伸手握住路飞的腰胯，“不会让你掉下来的，草帽当家的。”

罗抽插起来，整根抽出又整根没入，慢而重的撞到路飞的敏感点，路飞不自觉的仰起脖颈呻吟。罗伸手拉开路飞裙装的拉链，剥开布料，露出少年汗湿的背部。罗沿着脊骨一路抚摸到尾骨，揉捏漂亮的腰窝。

路飞扭头看他，自己被剥的干净，罗却一丝不苟的穿着衬衫西裤，只有裤链拉开。路飞只能从他鬓角的汗滴和脸上的红晕看出他也耽于这场情事。路飞不满的向后伸手：“特拉男脱衣服！我也要摸特拉男！！”罗抓住路飞的手亲吻，哄他说：“回家摸。”“现在就要！现在就要！”罗只能加快冲撞的速度，操的路飞在马桶上摇摇晃晃，扒住水箱的手指用力到发白，再没心思提要求。

罗的手掌顺着路飞的侧腰摸到小腹，点数着路飞漂亮的腹肌，又向上摸到胸膛，揉捏他胸部薄薄的一层软肉，乳尖在手掌心里摩擦，挺立起来又被压扁。路飞的阴茎被撞的乱晃，罗握住柱身撸动起来，指尖扣弄敏感的顶端。路飞难耐的呻吟，花穴越绞越紧，眼看就要一起到达高潮。

好像感觉到罗要抽身出去，路飞立刻把软穴夹的更紧：“要特拉男射进来！”路飞回头用湿漉漉的眼睛看罗，看着脸上带着欲望，忍耐着的格外性感的罗，路飞的眼神里流露出赤裸的渴求。这样的眼神让罗瞬间失去理智，他掐住路飞的下巴用力的亲吻，阴茎深深的埋进去，释放在路飞体内。

罗靠在门板上，路飞靠在罗怀里，罗低头舔咬路飞的耳尖，“怎么突然想要我射进去？草帽当家的。”路飞摸着肚子小声说“每次看到那种时候的特拉男就会觉得好饿，饿到心里砰砰砰的跳，就想把特拉男的东西全都吃到肚子里。”罗听得心里软成一片，然后紧紧的搂住路飞，无声的笑起来。

罗把手覆在路飞的手上，突然说：“你知道怀孕的过程吗？草帽当家的”罗用手指蘸了一点路飞腿间的白浊，然后送进路飞的花穴。“性交后，精液会留存在阴道里。精液中含有大量精子，精子向上移送到输卵管。”罗引领着路飞的手在他小腹外面划过，好像在和精子一同移动。

“精子与卵子相遇后，形成受精卵，然后在子宫着床。”罗带着路飞的手一起摸到子宫的位置。“这里面就会有孩子了。”

罗拉着路飞的手，摸到路飞的胸膛，带着路飞的手一起揉按胸部的软肉，“雌性激素增加，乳房会再次发育。”路飞在罗的解说下恍惚觉得自己仿佛真的怀孕了一样，手下的胸部好像也柔软沉重起来。

“胸部刚开始发育会有些疼痛，乳头会格外敏感。”罗摩挲着柔嫩的乳尖。“你得带上乳贴，不然就会被粗糙的衣物磨破，流血。”罗用力掐了一下乳尖，好像要路飞体验有多疼，惹得路飞小声惊叫。

“你还会胀奶。”罗用手挤压路飞的胸部，从四周推到中心，好像真的能挤出奶一样。手指揉捏乳尖，修剪得当的指甲拨弄细小的奶孔。“这里会变大，乳汁就从这里流出。”

罗轻拧了一下乳尖，路飞呻吟出声。“如果奶水充足的话，这样就会喷出乳汁来。”罗把手指喂进路飞嘴里，点点路飞的舌尖，好像手上真的沾到奶水一样，“尝尝看你自己的奶，甜吗？草帽当家的。”路飞被罗的手指搅弄舌根，呜咽着说不出话。

“妊娠期间，孕激素水平也会增高，母体会更敏感，性欲高涨。”罗拉着路飞的手摸向路飞的阴茎，摩挲着柔软的头部。“这里会格外敏感，随便一碰就会射出来。”罗掐住茎身的根部，“得这样锁起来，不然就会像失禁一样弄的到处都是。”

“阴茎不能射精要怎么解决性欲呢？”罗带着路飞的手摸向花瓣。“用女穴怎么样？”罗揉按花核“你该怎么做呢？像青春期的小姑娘一样，藏在被子里夹腿吗？还是做个成熟的大人，学习如何自慰？”罗暗示的弹了一下花核，路飞开始颤抖。

“如果自慰过于频繁，这里就会肿大，而且再也不会恢复。”罗向外拉扯花核，“藏都藏不住，露在阴唇外面，每走一步都会被内裤摩擦，你只能不停的分泌爱液，保护自己不被擦伤。”路飞的下身真的开始不停的分泌淫液，流的罗满手都是。

“这里呢？”罗摸向花穴。“会像现在这样不停的流水，时刻为分娩做准备，你会痒的受不了。”罗拉过路飞的手，“要用自己的手指吗？”罗捉住路飞的一个手指，插到软穴里，被操的松软的花穴夹不紧路飞细瘦的手指。“你看，完全满足不了你。”

“特拉男…”路飞带着哭腔喊罗，罗佯做惊讶的询问“草帽当家的是要我帮忙吗？可孕期的前三个月不能插入阴茎。”

“要我用手指帮你吗？”罗贴着路飞的手指也插入一根手指，骨节分明的粗糙手指让路飞的软穴颤抖。“只有手指够吗？可以满足你吗？”罗用手指轻轻搅弄。

“要我用舌头吗？”路飞整个人都抖了一下。“看来你喜欢这个，草帽当家的。”罗勾起嘴角，“你想要我为你口交吗？要我亲你的阴唇？用舌头操你流着水的阴道，还是用牙齿咬你淫荡的阴蒂？想要我吃下你的淫液吗？”罗恶意的用舌头舔舐路飞的耳朵，

“要不要求我把你舔到哭出来，小孕妇。”

“呜…不要说了…”路飞眼圈发红，呻吟着绞紧软穴，淫液大股的流出，居然这样就高潮了。罗也没有想到，他愣了一下，然后就在路飞耳边笑了起来，低沉性感的笑声传到路飞耳朵里。

“就这么喜欢我舔你？嗯？草帽当家的。”路飞脸上红的滴血，羞得想捂他的嘴，罗牢牢的抓着路飞的手腕，不肯放手。路飞只能回头用嘴堵他。罗弯着嘴角加深了这个甜蜜的吻。

“我们怎么出去啊，特拉男。”两个人都弄的狼狈不堪，路飞上身到处是红痕和齿印。罗好一些，但是腰腹也被路飞蹭湿了。罗正在帮路飞穿裙子，他亲了一口路飞的软唇说：“我抱你出去。”

“你好。”宴会的一位侍者被叫住。他回头发现是一位高大英俊的客人，白衬衫顶端的扣子被解开，随意的敞着领口，露出平直的锁骨。结实的胸肌在衬衫下若隐若现。

衬衫的袖口被卷起一半，露出线条流畅的小臂肌肉和神秘的纹身，因为手臂用力，上臂的肌肉把衬衫袖子绷紧。两条长腿笔直，穿着剪裁合体的西裤。他横抱着一位身着华丽裙装的客人，怀里的这位，上半身被西服牢牢包住。

“客人您好，有什么能帮助您的。”  
“麻烦你和子爵说一声，我爱人身体不适，只能先带他回家，改日亲自上门赔罪。”  
“好的……”

虽然过程和之前的预想的不同，但是结果还是达到了，美人的桃色传闻又加了一笔，全城的贵族都知道了这个浪荡的流莺。


	19. 香路番外 流莺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 山治x双性路飞  
女装 道具 ntr罗

厨房传出悉悉索索的声音。餐厅的主厨山治皱起了眉头，谁跑到后厨偷吃了吗？

他走进后厨，惊讶的发现是一位贵族小姐，穿着华丽的礼裙，腰肢盈盈一握，背对着山治，正在大口大口的吃着盘子里的炒饭。

“哦！是谁这样粗俗无礼，居然让美丽的女士遭受这样的饥饿。”山治唱着咏叹调，两眼冒出桃心，旋风一样刮向那位贵族小姐。

小姐似乎是被山治的突然出现吓了一跳，惊讶的捂着嘴回头，看到山治后含含糊糊的道歉。“对唔起。”

“您这样美丽的小姐永远不需要道歉。”山治绅士的单腿跪地，献上了一个吻手礼。然后像变魔术一样拿出了两盘美食，放在料理台上。“请您享用。”山治俯身行礼，简直比任何一位贵族都要优雅体贴。

“哇啊！这些我都可以吃吗？你真是个好人！”小姐终于把嘴里的食物咽了下去，开口说话。传来的却是清澈的少年嗓音。

山治猛地抬头，惊讶的看向这位女士，略过清秀的脸庞，目光锁定在小巧的喉结和胸前的平坦。  
“你是男的？！”  
“是啊！”  
小姐，不少年接过饭盘，一个劲的往嘴里扒饭，不顾山治颓废的跪倒在地，敲着地板喊  
“居然把男人认成女人，真是男子汉的耻辱。”

“喂，别吃了，臭男人滚出我的厨房！”  
爬起来的山治一脸恶人相。路飞虽然不明白为什么山治突然生气了，但是他听懂了山治不让他继续吃了。

“可是我好饿…”路飞的肚子还适时地发出了咕噜声。少年带着妆显得有些妩媚的大眼睛看向山治，抬头仰望人的样子居然有些楚楚可怜。“见鬼。”山治永远拒绝不了饿肚子的人。绝对不是看他长的还算顺眼。耳尖悄悄爬上红色的山治在心里想。

“啊，算了，吃吧。反正还有很多。”  
“呜呜呜你真是个好人。”路飞感激的继续往嘴里扒饭。  
山治靠着餐台，吸了一口烟问他。  
“你就是那个最近传闻里的那个…流莺吧？那个私人医生的情人。”山治斟酌着用了更隐晦的词，其实传言里说的十分不堪。

“哦！是我。”  
“你情人都不给你吃饭吗？饿成这样。”  
“不，是我太能吃了。你做的饭真是太好吃了！”迅速吃完了的路飞，眼睛亮晶晶的看着山治说，还一边吮吸着手指上的酱汁。脸蛋上浮现了满足的红晕。

“啧，吃完了就滚吧。”  
“嘻嘻嘻，你人真好，谢谢你请我吃饭。”路飞美滋滋的道谢。  
就在路飞转身离开的时候，“啊！”路飞突然惊叫了一声，腿一软眼看着就要摔倒在地。山治下意识的上前去接。山治有力的臂弯稳稳的接住路飞纤细的腰肢，路飞躺倒在山治的怀里，两个人契合的就像天生一对。

路飞今天精致的妆容格外好看，甚至有些女气。山治只觉得眼前一花好像怀里的是一位漂亮小姐。他又老样子的眼冒红心，眼看着就要亲了上去，余光却扫到了路飞的喉结。“喉结？”山治一下清醒过来。  
“太危险了！自己差点就亲了一个男人”山治后怕的想着，却忘记把人从怀里推开。

“呃啊。”怀里的路飞突然发出呻吟。山治低头看去，路飞的脸上红的吓人，大眼睛不自觉的眯起来，斜斜的扫过山治。

“艹”山治突然明白了那些下流的传闻确实所言非虚。“你怎么了？”山治听见自己嗓音沙哑的问。回应他的却是路飞痛苦又愉悦的小声呻吟。山治也突然感觉到手上的腰肢传来细微规律的振动，不知道怎么想的，山治把手摁在路飞的小腹处，路飞就突然更大声的呻吟起来。“别…别碰那…”路飞断断续续的说，一副不太清醒的模样。

山治脸都黑了，真不愧是流莺。他想就这么把路飞扔在这却又有些于心不忍。“你情人呢？那个医生，我带你去找他。”山治伸手穿过路飞的腿弯，打算把他抱起来。路飞却突然不知道哪来的力气，居然把山治推了个仰倒，路飞跨坐在山治身上，他上半身软绵绵的趴在山治的胸膛，“不行，会挨骂的。”路飞小声的说。

山治却僵住了，路飞腿间正骑在山治的胯上，那的湿意隔着裤子山治都感觉到了，更糟糕的是山治觉得自己也硬了。“你…你…”山治看着路飞天真的脸，生生把后面那句“太放荡了”咽了回去。

“帮帮我吧，好难受。”路飞双眼迷蒙的看向山治。看着少年的脸，山治的喉结滑动，“你先起来。”“不，你答应帮我，我才起来。”路飞撒娇糖似的在山治身上扭。“别扭了。”山治伸手扣住路飞的腰，“我帮你。”

“你要我怎么帮你？”山治别扭的低着头问路飞。路飞的手掌抚过山治结实的胸肌，撑着他的胸膛直起腰来。路飞端坐在山治的跨上，对着山治掀起了华丽的裙摆说，

“帮我拿出来。”

藏在裙摆里的下流画面，就算是把小黄书当藏品的山治也想象不出。少年没穿内裤，稚嫩的下身也没有毛发，就这样把一切坦露人前。

青涩的肉棒被红线绑在小腹，顶端还插着细长的锁精针，可怜兮兮的贴着白嫩的肚皮。大腿根部贴着一片白色的纸片，黑色的电线蔓延进腿间。

正如传闻所言“浪荡的美人既是男孩，也是女孩。”少年的秘处藏着女性的花穴，现在正软软的贴着山治胀起的裆部，花穴里流出的淫水打湿了山治的裤子，把浅色的布料染成深色。

山治目瞪口呆的看着眼前的场景，路飞催促山治“快帮我把它拿出来。”黑色的电线一头连着纸片，一头连着跳蛋。那是一种定时开关的会振动的小玩具，它正在路飞的软穴中肆虐。

现在，路飞要山治帮他拿出来。

山治仿佛受了蛊惑一样伸出手，在手指马上就要碰到白嫩的腿根时，门口突然传来敲门声：“山治主厨？你在吗？”两个人都吓了一跳，山治环顾四周，掐腰抱起路飞躲进了旁边的杂物间。杂物间里从上到下堆满了箱子，像一堵墙，和门之间只有窄窄的一片空间，幸好两个人都不胖，勉勉强强的挤在里面，路飞双腿缠在山治的腰上，山治手都抬不起来。

小厨师推门进了厨房，厨房空无一人。山治和路飞屏息等着外面的人离开，可是不知道外面翻箱倒柜的找些什么，迟迟不肯走。这时路飞身体里的小东西突然震的更厉害了，连山治都感觉到了，眼看着路飞就要呻吟出声。情急之下山治用嘴堵了上去。

路飞从喉咙里发出细细的呻吟声，山治干脆用舌头撬开路飞的牙关，彻底堵住了路飞的嘴。虽然呻吟声都被山治堵在嘴里，可是路飞下身的跳蛋振动的实在厉害，路飞把手挤进两人之间，摸索着想把跳弹拿出来，却无意中解开了山治的裤链。滚烫的阴茎迫不及待的弹了出来，挤在花穴的缝隙中。

感受着下身湿热娇嫩的花瓣。舌头还在路飞里嘴里的山治，脑子里的弦断了。  
门外传来小厨师离开关门的声音，山治向后伸腿，踹开仓库的门，一手抱着路飞的腰，一手把捣乱的玩具拽了出来。还带着淫液的跳蛋被无情的扔到角落，换上男人的阴茎捅了进去。

两个人同时发出呻吟。路飞的花穴又紧又嫩，水也流个不停，山治顺利的插了进去。里面的嫩肉瞬间就层层叠叠的裹了上来，贪婪的吸吮着山治。“嘶…你下面的嘴简直生来就是让男人干的。”山治忍不住说。

路飞完全没理会山治的下流话，他被这突然一下插的翻起白眼，早就听不见山治说什么了，一直被挑逗的小穴终于有真家伙进来了，他差点直接就这么泄了。山治抱着路飞走向料理台，每走一步路飞都被顶的呻吟出声。料理台上的餐盘被刚才的小厨师收了起来，只剩一盒生巧摆在那。

山治把路飞压在料理台上，掐着路飞的腰耸动起来。少年带着汗珠的皮肤勾引着山治，山治低头在路飞的脖子，锁骨，半露的胸膛上留下痕迹。路飞被顶弄的整个人直往下掉，山治伸手托住路飞的屁股，却意外的摸到了什么。

山治抽身出来，托起路飞的屁股，掰开大腿，路飞的后穴里居然还夹着一根假阳具。山治不知道为什么突然恼火起来，他握着路飞胯骨狠狠的重新操进去，“你就这么缺男人吗？嗯？”操一下问一句，把路飞弄得眼泪汪汪。

路飞脑子早就乱成浆糊了，他本能的搂住山治的脖颈，“没有…不是…”讨好的辩解着。软软的嗓音带着哭腔，只能让路飞被操的更狠。山治的东西长而翘，每次进出既能撞到那一点，也能操到花心。没多长时间路飞就要到了。花穴紧紧的夹住山治，路飞的呻吟也越发诱人，山治毫不怜惜的加快速度，把路飞尖叫着送上巅峰。

路飞啜泣着潮吹了，大股大股的淫液流出，却被山治堵在里面，山治还没好呢。路飞挣扎着喊饿，山治恼火的咬着路飞的耳朵，“你他妈不是刚吃完吗？”突然看见旁边的生巧，山治伸手拽过盒子，嘴对嘴的喂给路飞。

入口即化的生巧在山治嘴里迅速融化，等喂给路飞的时候早变成糟糕浓稠的巧克力浆了，路飞倒是乖乖的都吃了进去，喉结随着吞咽一动一动的，让人看得眼热。于是山治乐此不疲的用这种下流方法投喂路飞，路飞急切的吞咽着山治嘴里的液体，吃完了还主动把舌头伸进去搜刮，然后被山治缠住，吻的他气喘吁吁。

来不及吞咽的巧克力顺着路飞小巧的小巴流出淫靡的痕迹。山治贴心的一一帮路飞舔干净。等那盒为数不多的生巧都进了路飞的肚子，山治才身绅士的重新操弄起来。不知道碰了后穴的那根假阳具哪，它突然振动起来，路飞的呻吟瞬间高了八度。隔着薄薄的一层肉壁，山治也能感受到那的振动，也不知道吃的是什么醋，山治操的更快了，好像要和那根玩具比比谁操的路飞更大声。

山治的手摸到下面，在滑腻的花瓣中摸索，直到找到细小的花核，他用拇指揉按敏感的花核，路飞就尖叫着潮吹了。山治一边掐着花核，一边狠狠的操到花心，路飞被快感弄得只会浪荡的呻吟。

花核被亵玩到红肿，嗓子都喊哑了，路飞不知道自己高潮了多少次，一直在昏迷和清醒之间徘徊。山治还握着路飞后穴的假阳具抽插，前后同时被夹击，路飞再次陷入高潮，花穴死死地绞着山治，山治和他一起攀上顶峰，射到了路飞肚子里。

山治没有立刻抽出去，淫液和精水把路飞的肚子撑出色情的弧度。路飞缓缓的清醒过来，他难受的蹭着山治。“你知道怎么把这个拔出来吗？”路飞指着自己阴茎顶端的锁精针问。小可怜胀的发红，却被堵着出口射不出来。路飞难受的眼泪在眼睛里打转。

山治哪玩过这种东西，犹豫着不敢下手，毕竟是插在那的东西，要是弄坏了就大事不好了。路飞难受的趴在山治身上，小声啜泣，山治只好搂着他轻轻的给他拍背。不一会路飞居然睡了过去，还挂着泪珠的小脸实在惹人怜爱，山治忍不住亲了亲路飞的睡脸。

“山治主厨？山治主厨？你在吗？哲夫老板找你呢。”走廊里传来小厨师寻人的喊声。山治犹豫的看着怀里睡着的路飞，山治拔出自己的东西，“啵”的一声，里面的液体争先恐后的流出来，山治拿纸巾草草的帮路飞擦了两下。然后起身把路飞抱到杂物间里，脱下自己的西装铺在地上，让路飞暂且在这靠着。

山治围上围裙暂时离开，打算先去找哲夫老板。

山治离开没多久，一个高挑瘦削的英俊男人阴着脸走了进来，眼睛四处扫视，明显是在找人，他找了一圈发现没人，刚打算离开，就看见被扔在角落里的跳蛋，他皱着眉走向角落，打开了杂物间的门。

路飞在里面熟熟的睡着，露出来的皮肤到处都是红痕和齿印。凌乱不堪的裙子被路飞折腾的卷到腰上。腰跨上还有手印模样的淤青，腿间的花穴红肿着，一副被过度使用的下流模样，还有丝丝缕缕的白浊流出。

看着垫在路飞身下的西装，男人握紧刺有纹身的手，额角的青筋都爆了起来。

“醒醒！草帽当家的！”


End file.
